Miss Murder
by southern.dreamz
Summary: Sometimes secrets are impossible to keep. In this tale of murder and lies, find out who had a reason to kill and who had a reason to lie. Features: Randy Orton, The Miz, John Cena, Eve and many others.
1. Hey, Miss Murder

*****Author's Note – Thank you all for giving me so much amazing support! Y'all are just incredible and I love you dearly. I've been wanting to write this story for a long time. And I'm very excited to bring it to life. It's the first time I've ventured into the Romantic Suspense genre. So, I hope you love reading it as much as I love writing it. As always, I own nothing but the O.C.s. _Please remember to BE KIND AND REVIEW! _**

**Full Story Description: **

**Mike "The Miz" Mizanin is found dead in an up-scale Los Angeles hotel room. With no witnesses and few leads, the investigation turns to Mike's girlfriend, Katie Dawson. Katie has no memory of what happened in that posh room and no way to prove her innocence. As Katie works to clear her name, she finds out that some secrets are impossible to keep. Can Katie prove her innocence before time runs out or will she be sentenced for a crime she can't remember? *****

"_The stars that mystified, he left them all behind. And how his children cried. He left them all behind." Miss Murder - AFI_

The blue glare of swirling police lights could be seen for the better part of two blocks. A line of evenly spaced officers kept the onlookers at bay. From her vantage point, the female reporter had a clear view of the flurry of activity at the hotel's entrance. She waited impatiently for her camera man, Curt Allen, to give the 'go' signal. As she stood just beyond the area closed off with yellow tape, she nervously shifted to get a better view. This was the first time she'd ever covered a story like this. It wasn't every day a brash young reporter got the chance of a lifetime. But then again, it wasn't ever day that a mega superstar was found dead in a posh Los Angeles hotel. She straightened as her earpiece buzzed. She smoothed a hand over her light-weight jacket and turned to face the camera.

"We're going live in five, four, three, two..."

"Good evening. I'm coming to you from the Las Palmas Hotel West, here in downtown Los Angeles. Approximately an hour ago, 911 operators received a call from hotel staff that a homicide had taken place. The victim, 30 year old Michael Mizanin, was found dead in his room. Mizanin is better known as World Wrestling Entertainment professional wrestler The Miz. A second victim, an unidentified female, has been taken to UCLA Medical Center. Her condition is unknown at this time. Police are working to secure the scene. And as you can see behind me, the area has been cordoned off. No one is being allowed in or out of the building at this time. We will continue to bring you up to the minute details as they become available. For KTLA Channel 5, I'm Anna Maria Gonzales."

Anna kept her eyes locked on the camera until she was certain Curt was no longer filming. He pulled the camera from his shoulder and moved to stand beside her. Standing on her tip toes she scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of the action going on in the adjacent parking lot. From where she stood, she could see a few police officers milling around next to their cruisers. Standing to the side, talking on his cell was Senior Homicide Investigator Armando Delacerda. He stood with his back to them as he motioned animatedly to one of the other officers.

"What do you think's going on in there?" Curt asked as he fished a pack of gum out of his pocket. He pulled out a fresh stick and offered it.

Anna shook her head as she turned to look at the front of the hotel. "I wish I knew. The wait is killing me."

Curt laughed as he stuck the gum back in his pocket. He looked at Anna, taking in her carefully applied make-up and professionally styled black hair. She was young, somewhere around 25 he guessed. From looking at her, you'd never know she was a rookie beat reporter. For the last seven months she'd been stuck doing general interest stories. Her report from the AKC Dog Show garnered rave reviews. It was a stroke of luck that she'd been in the Dungeonwhen the call came in. The Dungeon was a cramped, windowless room in the basement of the KTLA building where reporters worked leads. Anna immediately volunteered to cover the story until a veteran report could arrive. What her supervisor didn't know was that she had no intention of giving up the story. It was the chance she'd been waiting for. If she worked this story to the end, she had a shot at clawing her way up the food chain.

Curt was damn grateful he was still in the building when Anna called him with the scoop. They hurried to the news van and hauled ass. As luck would have it, they were no more than five minutes ahead of the other local stations. Her first report hit the air waves before the other crews had a chance to set up. So far, the gods were smiling on them.

Anna made a soft noise in the back of her throat as she once again stood on tip toes. Craning her neck, she watched as a white van pulled up into the parking lot.

"Is that the coroner's van?"

Curt took a quick look in that direction and nodded. "Yep."

Anna stole a quick glance at Curt before looking back toward the action. The van came to a complete stop just at the edge of the secured area. A few minutes passed before the driver's door opened and a man stepped out. The passenger door opened and petite woman slid to the ground. She pulled a black bag out before slamming the door closed.

"Which one is the M.E.?" Anna asked without taking her eyes off the white van.

Curt pointed to the woman as she moved to the back of the van. She waited as the man came around to and quickly opened the double doors. Reaching inside, he flipped a release. Taking a step back, he pulled an out a gurney. He leaned into the van and appeared a moment later with something bright blue. He placed it on the gurney and then pulled out a black case. Holding the case by the handles, the man stepped away from the door. The woman moved to his side and quickly closed the van's doors. She turned for a moment and surveyed the gathering crowd. With a shake of her head she moved toward the front of the hotel.

Anna watched as an older policeman picked up the yellow crime scene tape and allowed her to pass. She said something to him which made the man nod. As soon as the woman disappeared into the hotel, he turned back to watch the spectators.

Dr. Judith Kim, Chief Medical Examiner of the Los Angeles County Coroner Department, sighed heavily as the elevator made its way to the third floor. She was going to be in a world of trouble with her five year old daughter. Danielle's first ballet recital began fifteen minutes ago. Instead of sitting in the second row watching twelve precious ballerinas dance, she was on her way to clean up a mess.

The report of the murder came in just as Judy was turning the lights off in her office. A quick search of their offices proved she was the last one in the building. Glancing at the clock, she realized she was just a few minutes past closing time. That meant she was officially on call and couldn't pass the case on to one of her colleagues. These days, if she didn't have bad luck, she wouldn't have any.

The elevator made a soft noise as it came to a stop. The doors slid open with a soft swoosh of air. Before stepping out of the elevator, Judy took a second to survey the scene. The hallway was filled with emergency services personnel. Nodding to Barry Barker, the chief of EMS, she made her way through the throng of people. It didn't take long for her to push her way to the front of the crowd. Standing guard at the door was a face she was all too familiar with.

Alec Reyes, the senior L.A.P.D. Homicide Detective assigned to the case, looked up from the small notebook he was studying. He smiled as Judy approached.

"'Bout time you showed up."

Judy smiled as she looked into Alec's eyes. He looked like he wasn't sleeping again. His soulful brown eyes were dull and his skin was slightly pallid. His once thick black hair was sporting just a few more gray hairs. The lines of his face seemed deeper than she remembered. He lifted a Styrofoam cup to his lips and took a long sip. No wonder he couldn't get any sleep. His caffeine level was probably through the roof. The man practically lived off of high octane coffee.

"Let's make this quick. I've got a five year old waiting for me." Judy smiled at Alec as she motioned for her assistant, Marcus, to give her the black case.

She set it on the floor and freed the latch. Picking up a pair of gloves, she handed them to Alec. Reaching down, she grabbed a pair for herself. Snapping on the blue latex, she peered around the door frame. At first glance the room looked normal. The room had an L-shaped layout. From where she stood, Judy had a perfect view of the entire room. The bed was still neatly made. The white comforter was pristine. The pillows were still tucked beneath the comforter. Leaning into the room a bit, she turned her head to the left. She could see the soles of a pair of shoes peeking out of the bathroom.

"Has anyone touched anything?" Judy asked as she stepped aside to allow Marcus to start snapping photos. Marcus nodded to Alec without speaking. Alec watched as Marcus carefully looked around the room through the camera lens.

Marcus was a good guy. He fit into the strong and silent category. His quiet demeanor was at odds with his physical appearance. Standing a few inches above six foot, his build resembled a linebacker more than a medical examiner's assistant. Alec knew very little about Marcus expect he followed Judy's orders without question. He was always willing to lend a hand, even in the most dire of situations.

"EMS entered the room briefly to treat the female vic." Alec watched as Marcus carefully entered the room and turned toward the left. He quickly snapped a dozen shots before nodding to Judy.

Slowly, Judy entered the room. Her gaze moved over the cream colored carpet, noticing small drops of blood that ended at the doorway. Other than that, the room was practically undisturbed. Moving to the side, she peered around the doorway and into the bathroom. From her vantage point she had a full view of the male victim. He was laying face down on the floor. His upper body lay on the slate tile floor while his lower body lay on the carpet. As Judy studied the body, she took note that there were no apparent injuries. Marcus leaned as far as he could into the bathroom and continued taking photographs.

Glancing toward the door, she eyed Alec. "Do you have an evidence bag ready?"

Alec nodded and produced the requested item. Taking the large plastic bag, Judy squatted next to the body. Carefully, she patted his back pockets before removing his wallet. As soon as she flipped it open, a California driver's license caught her eye.

"Looks like the victim is a hometown boy." Judy said as she handed the wallet to Alec.

Alec scanned the info on the license before handing it back to her. "What else do we have?"

"Let's find out."

Marcus stepped aside and glanced at Judy as she gingerly grasped an arm and slowly turned him over. Marcus began snapping photos as Alec moved to Judy's side.

Alec looked at the rectangle of plastic he held and glanced at the victim's face. "We got a match."

Judy nodded as she glanced at Alec. "Indeed we do. This is Michael Mizanin, age 30."

Judy's well trained eye moved over the body from head to toe. Shaking her head slightly, she marveled at how young he was. His dark hair was slightly matted and stuck to his forehead. His clear, sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes moved lower, taking in the blood-soaked white t-shirt and jeans.

"On first glance I'd say at least two stab wounds to the chest, probably more, though. The wounds are clean, no hesitation marks. I'll know more once we get him home."

Alec nodded as he added the driver's license to the bag of items Judy held. His gaze moved back to the body, taking in as many details as possible. Without having to be told, Marcus stepped forward and handed Judy a large, folded square of plastic. Judy placed the square next to the body and made quick work of unfolding it. Marcus moved to her side and reached down to gently slide his hands under the torso. He lifted slightly then paused.

"Doc, I've got something under here." Marcus said softly. Pulling a small flashlight from her pocket, Judy clicked it on and shone it on the floor.

Alec leaned down as far as he could but didn't see the object in question, "What is it?"

"Hopefully the murder weapon." Judy answered.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked as he stepped back.

Marcus carefully placed the upper torso onto the plastic before moving to the feet and repeating the process. He stepped back to allow Judy to move closer. Alec's eyes moved to the single blade, black handled knife lying in a pool of blood. Surprisingly, the smooth blade was intact. He would make damn sure the knife was processed as quickly as possible.

"We'll know for sure once we get some X-rays." She stared down at the young man and felt a wave of sorrow wash over her. This was the part of her job she hated the most. She hated looking to the unseeing eyes of the recently departed. Especially when the departed was so young and healthy. It just didn't make sense that some people met such a gruesome end. It was so unfair that the good died young.

"How soon will you get to him?" Alec asked.

Judy shook her head as she forced her gaze away. "First thing in the morning."

Alec nodded in response. That was the best news he'd heard all day. "I'll be there."

Judy smiled as she motioned for Marcus to step over to the body. "Alright, Marcus, close him up and let's take him home."

"Yes, ma'am." Marcus murmured as he squatted down. He stared into those now dull eyes and sighed heavily. This was the part that bothered Marcus the most. He hated zipping the body bags closed. He hated putting their victims into total darkness. He never said why, only that he didn't like it. With a soft sigh, Marcus stepped into the hall to retrieve the gurney.

"If you find anything, call me." Alec said as he allowed Marcus to push the metal contraption in the room.

"Don't I always?" Judy took one last look at Marcus before turning away.

Alec nodded as he stepped into the hallway. Judy followed close behind. He watched as Judy stripped off her gloves and deposited them into a red Biohazard bag. She held the bag open while Alec did the same.

"So what do you think happened in there?" Alec asked.

Judy shrugged slightly as she tied the bag off and set it inside her case. She studied the metal clasp for a long moment before speaking. "God only knows, Alec."

"At least until we piece the puzzle together."

Judy took a deep, steadying breath as she stood. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Alec nodded as Marcus slowly wheeled the gurney into the hallway. Judy gave Alec a long glance before striding down the hall. Two of the EMS fell into step beside them as they moved toward the Emergency Exit then disappeared into the stairwell.

Alec stood rooted in place long after the heavy metal door slammed shut. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and frowned. The damn thing was empty already and the night had barely begun. Glancing down the hall at his partner, he pointed the elevators. It was time to get to work. They had a long night ahead of them. First they would stop for coffee as CSI finished processing the scene, then they were going to start digging into the murder of Michael Mizanin.

*****A/N – Please review!*****

A WWE superstar is found dead in an up-scale Los Angeles hotel room. With no witnesses and few leads, the investigation turns to Katie Dawson. Katie has no memory of what happened in that posh room and no way to prove her innocence. As Katie works to clear her name, she finds out that secrets are hard to keep. Can Katie prove her innocence before time runs out or will she be sentenced for a crime she can't remember?


	2. Breaking Inside

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

*****A/N – Thank you for taking the time to read and review this! Your support means the world to me!*****

Pain is a mystery. The way it begins, the way it swells and ebbs is something inexplicable. Sometimes pain can be ignored. It lives in the background of life, waiting for a chance to take center stage. It moves with you through every day of your life. Other times, pain is a living creature. It takes root deep inside, filling every crevice of your body. It darkens the soul, taking away pieces so slowly that you're not aware anything is gone. And at times, pain can be a blessing. Pain is a warning system, blaring loud and clear that your body is still functioning. When the worst happens, pain lets you know you're alive.

For Katherine Dawson, pain was a blessing. Her entire body throbbed in a curious rhythm. There wasn't a spot on her overly sensitive skin that didn't convey a message of incredible misery. It hurt to breathe. She fought for breath; to somehow move the thousand pound weight sitting on her chest. Her lungs quivered from the effort and she managed to draw in just enough oxygen to keep herself alive. Once again she tried to move her extremities. She tried to wiggle her toes or curl her fingers. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move so much as a fingertip. She could only lay on the stretcher and watch as the scenery changed. The stainless steel ambulance ceiling gave way to a midnight blue sky. She stared up at the unchanging heavens and wondered if this is what death is like.

It was so different than she imagined. She always dreamed of living a long, happy life and passing away quietly in her sleep. Her plan was to die with dignity and grace with her family surrounding her. The reality of her death was utterly shocking. As she struggled for each breath, she felt the darkness creep even closer. The stretcher was wheeled down a sterile, white hallway. The overpowering scent of disinfectant choked her. A cacophony of sound assaulted her as the stretcher was brought to a halt. The sounds around her grew to a deafening level. Voices mingled with the sounds of movement. She looked to her left and saw a young, blonde woman standing there.

Katie sighed in relief. At least one of her desires had been meet. Angels were present to carry her to Heaven. Finally she allowed herself to relax. A shift occurred, a change in the atmosphere. Her body no longer felt as if it weighed a million pounds. Her skin ceased to burn with the fires of Hell. As she stared up at the white ceiling, a sense of peace came over her. Her body became weightless. The pain became nothing more than a memory that would soon be extinguished. As seconds ticked by, it became impossible to keep her eyes open. It wasn't the desire for sleep that made her eyelids harder to open. Eventually, it was impossible to keep her eyes open. With one last shuddering breath, Katie Dawson gave into darkness.

Alec Reyes stepped into the waiting room of the Intensive Care Unit. Glancing at his partner, Andrea Brooks, he gauged her reaction. Andrea was a rookie detective that was hell bent on making a name for herself. Her mentality was the same as a bull dog. Once she got latched onto an idea, it was impossible to get her to let go. She was over eager to show she had the balls to make it in a man's world. Sometimes Alec believed her petite stature made her even more aggressive. It was hard to take the 5 foot 4 inch, red head seriously. But one look in her blue eyes, Alec knew she was more than ready.

Turning back, Alec surveyed the mostly empty waiting room. Uncomfortable looking brown chairs were evenly placed around the perimeter of the room. A small counter and shallow sink claimed one corner of the room. A new coffee maker sat beside the sink. Sighing heavily, Alec looked at the trio huddled in the far corner of the room. Approaching slowly, Alec studied each of them in turn. A well built brown haired male sat to the left of a lithe female. Her cheeks were tear stained and she held onto a crumpled tissue as if it were a life line. To her right was a tall male with skull trimmed hair. Alec's eyes moved lower, taking in the network of tattoos covering both arms. He man's intense gray eyes flicked up as Alec stepped into his line of vision.

"Are you with Ms. Dawson?" Alec asked softly.

The woman looked up and nodded. Her clear, green eyes were made translucent by the sheen of tears. "Are you Ms. Torres?"

Eve Torres looked up at the man and studied his angular face. He looked every inch the stereo-type of a street hardened investigator. His gray suit was slightly rumpled and he sported a five o'clock shadow. He radiated a vibe that said he was in charge. Taking a shaking breath, she nodded again.

"I'm Detective Alec Reyes and this is Investigator Andrea Brooks. I know this is an incredibly hard situation for everyone. I'd like to you ask a few questions."

Eve twisted the tissue into a tight knot and forced herself to take a deep breath. "Okay."

Alec studied Eve, taking in everything about her. She was dressed in a cream tank top and dark skinny jeans. Her jewelery was simple and tasteful yet Alec had no doubt that the pieces were expensive. Everything about this woman spoke of taste and class. Undoubtedly, she was wealthy. Yet Alec had the impression that she didn't take her status for granted.

"Has the doctor spoken with you?" Alec asked gently. Before entering into the waiting room, they'd briefly spoken with Dr. Chance Lowentritt, the trauma surgeon treating Katie. His prognosis was hopeful. She was expected to live but she was going to have a long recovery. She had a stab wound to the upper right chest. The wound was not life threatening but was still concerning. Dr. Lowentritt was more concerned about the punctured left lung. The preliminary X-rays showed Katie suffered some type of blunt force injury. Either Katie had fallen or someone had assaulted her. Katie displayed classic signs of a struggle with bruising on her arms and back. Dr. Lowentritt suggested that it was likely Katie had tried to fight her attacker.

Twisting the tissue tighter around her finger, Eve nodded. Nearly an hour ago the nurse had informed them that Katie was out of surgery. The stab wound had been closed without any complications. However, Katie's left lung had collapsed and a chest tube had been inserted. With the risk associated with the chest tube, Katie was being placed in I.C.U. If Katie's lung did not show signs of improvement in the next 24 hours, she would have to undergo a complicated surgery to repair it. The news had been crushing and as soon as the nurse left the waiting room, Eve collapsed in emotion. John held her until the tears ebbed and she could once again breathe. Now, looking at the two detectives standing in front of her, Eve felt the waves of emotions crashing over her.

"When was the last time you spoke with Ms. Dawson?"

Eve looked down at the drab, gray carpet for a long moment. "Around five thirty."

"How was she?" Alec asked. He spared a glance at Andrea who was watching Eve with hawk-like intensity.

"She sounded tired. She had a headache and Mike was taking her back to the hotel. I asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner with us." Eve glanced at the big man to her left. The guy merely nodded but didn't add anything to the conversation.

"What did she say?"

Eve took a deep breath and wearily lifted a hand to her forehead. She applied a slight pressure as if the small movement would help her remember. Shrugging a shoulder, Eve replied, "She really didn't want to. She wanted to take a shower and go to bed." Eve's voice grew soft as she continued, "But I begged her to go out with us."

"She changed her mind?"

Eve's face drained of what little color it had. "Yeah. I kept asking her to say yes until she did."

"Was it just the two of you? Did anyone else join you?"

Eve glanced at the man to left again. He merely nodded as if encouraging her. She pointed to him, "John Cena." She glanced to her right, "And Randy Orton."

Alec scribbled the names down in his notebook before asking, "Do you know if Michael Mizanin was with her at the time?"

Eve squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back in her chair. She looked as if it took all of her strength to remain upright. "Yes."

"You're certain?"

"I could hear Mike in the background. He was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying."

"Where was she supposed to meet you?"

"The London Hotel." Eve replied softly.

"What time?"

"Six-thirty. I knew something was wrong when she didn't show up. Katie is always on time."

"How did you find out the murder?"

Eve made a strangled noise as she tightly gripped the arms of her chair. "I was coming back from the Ladies' Room and I passed through the bar. I looked up at the T.V. and saw it on the news." her voice broke as she continued. "When they said Mike is dead, I knew it was Katie. I mean, who else could it be?" she took a shuddering breath as she looked at Alec, "We came as soon as we could."

John reached over and took her hand. He gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Had Katie mentioned anything unusual happening? Anything strange?"

All three remained curiously silent. Alec looked at each one in turn but could gauge nothing of their reaction. _Very interesting._

"Do you know if they had problems earlier in the day? Maybe a fan got a little over excited?"

Finally, John spoke. "No, man. Nothing like that."

Alec found it surprising that John answered without looking at him. His gaze was locked on the opposite wall. In his gut he knew John was holding back. The man had information he wasn't ready to part with.

Andrea took a step forward. She looked up at Alec before turning to address Eve. "Do you know if they had an argument? Maybe a lover's spat?"

For the first time since their arrival, the man Eve declared to be Randy Orton felt he had something to add to the conversation. He laughed sarcastically as he looked directly at Alec. He locked eyes with the man and waited for him to speak. However, Randy only leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his thick chest. Alec studied the man. Everything about him spoke of raw, lethal power. From the top of his skull trimmed hair to the bottom of his scuffed black boots, he had the presence of a barely tamed animal. Alec's eyes narrowed as he studied him. The first impression of Randy Orton was that of a man who could easily put a man in the morgue without a second thought. Alec definitely wanted to know more about him.

John shot Randy a scathing look before scrubbing a huge palm over his face. He looked as if he'd had a bad day. His blue eyes were dull and flat, the shadows underneath making them appear even darker. Alec thought he looked like the wholesome boy next door. He was tall and powerfully built. If Alec guessed correctly, the man had played football at some point. He just had that kind of vibe.

"John, do you know if the couple had an argument?" Andrea asked. Alec fought back a smile as he looked at her. She too honed in on the fact that John seemed to know more than he was willing to share. Maybe she'd have better luck getting him to talk.

A slight shake of the head was his response. Andrea's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that a no, sir?"

John took a deep breath and forced himself to look Andrea in the eye. "That's correct."

Andrea's sharp eyes swung to the right and nailed Randy with a hard look. "Do you have anything you'd like to add?"

Randy glanced at John before shaking his head slowly. He watched as John gave Eve's hand a slight squeeze. Eve gave him a pleading look. She blinked hard, hoping to hold back a fresh wave of tears. Randy took a deep breath as he shifted slowly. He braced his elbows on his knees and leaned forward.

John's sharp inhale was loud in the otherwise silent room. He shot his friend a heated glare, "Shut up, Randy."

Randy shrugged slightly as if John's words meant nothing. "We don't have to lie anymore."

Andrea saw the opportunity she'd been waiting for. If she asked the right questions, she knew Randy would give them valuable information.

"I'm guessing there were problems between Katie and Mike?"

Randy's smile was sarcastic and bitter. "The problem was Mike couldn't keep his hands off her."

Andrea's brow rose in surprise. At first glance, there was nothing that would indicate a domestic dispute. This information was definitely an interesting turn of events. Hoping to play the situation carefully, Andrea took a seat next to Randy. She looked him over, noticing the rigid set of his body. His anger simmered just underneath his skin. Given the chance, Andrea was sure the man would gladly punch something.

"They were that much in love?" Andrea asked innocently.

Randy smiled bitterly as he shook his head. He looked down at his hands which had cranked into fists. He stared at them for a long moment before answering.

"As much as a man can love a punching bag."

Unexpectedly, John stood and glared at him. For a second Alec thought John was going to knock the shit out of Randy. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before John turned away. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts, he crossed the room. He stood with his back to them as he tried to calm down.

Eve sighed heavily as she looked at Randy, "Please, don't do this."

Randy's expression was one of disbelief. Mike Mizanin was dead and Katie barely clung to life in intensive care. The worst had already happened. So what was the point in staying silent? He'd been silent for much too long. In fact, they all had. Maybe if one of them had the balls to say something before now, things wouldn't have ended this way.

"It's too late, Eve. We should have done this a long time ago." Randy said softly. He continued looking at his hands. He wasn't sure what it was but he couldn't look at the young detective. "I should have done this a long time ago. Katie tried so hard to hide what was happening. But I knew. We all knew."

Andrea leaned slightly toward Randy. She felt a thrill of excitement that he was allowing her to enter his personal space. It was an indicator that he was willing to give them all the information he had. "How long has it been going on?"

"Too long." Randy shook his head slowly, "Too fucking long."

"You witnessed the abuse?" Andrea asked softly.

As if suddenly ashamed, Randy hung his head. That was all the answer they needed. Randy Orton was going to prove to be a fountain of incredible knowledge. It was only a matter of time before they found out exactly how much he knew. She wanted to get him into an interview room as soon as possible.

"Eve, did you?" Alec asked. He knew it was time to take control again. He could tell by the way Andrea was suddenly exceedingly alert that she was getting overly excited. It was not good to let her get too eager. That's when mistakes happened.

Alec watched as a single tear trail down Eve's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Seemingly, she retreated inside herself as she slowly nodded. Alec knew how much the silent admission cost her. As he continued studying Eve, he wondered what was it about Katie Dawson that inspired such loyalty. How could one woman bring so many people to her side? What made them want to protect her? In the back of his mind, Alec wondered if they were willing to lie for her, would they also be willing to kill for her? Only time would tell. The next 45 hours were the most critical. Every lead would be followed, every corner searched until they had as much information as possible. That was the only way they would be able to put the puzzle pieces together. One thing Alec knew for sure was their chance of finding a killer would increase if he could separate the three of them. His gut was telling him they were on the right track. He just had to keep pushing until one of them broke.

"As soon as possible, I'd like to speak with each of you individually." Alec said. Andrea took it as a cue to stand. She closed her notebook with a snap and slipped her pen into her pocket.

A murmur of agreement came from Eve. Randy merely nodded. Alec turned to look at John who was still standing across the room. He shrugged a broad shoulder but said nothing.

"Ms. Torres, I know this is a horrible situation. I'm very sorry that Katie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nobody deserves what she's going through. I promise that I will find the person responsible for this. I won't stop until we put this monster behind bars."

Alec's heart-felt words brought a fresh rush of tears. He sounded so sincere, so honest. She knew that he meant every single syllable. He was not the kind of man would let this go without giving it his all. Alec Reyes was exactly the kind of man you wanted around when something horrible happened. She forced a watery smile as Alec leaned down and gently squeezed her hand. She looked down at the cream colored card he'd pressed into her palm.

"If you need anything, night or day, you call me. I don't care how small it may be, call." Alec held out a business card to Randy. Hesitantly, he took it.

Emotion choked Eve, shutting off her response. She simply nodded and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Looking into Alec's deep, brown eyes, she knew Alec was a man of his word. He wouldn't sleep until he found out what happened in that hotel room.

"I will."

Alec looked at Randy once again. He was still sitting with his elbows propped on his knees, his head hung forward. He looked like a man that had been through hell and back. Something niggled at Alec, telling him something much deeper was going on. Randy Orton knew much more than he was letting on. Because of that, he was at the top of the list of people Alec wanted to talk to. He'd give Randy a few hours to regroup. Then, the hunt was on.

****A/N – Please review!****


	3. Truth or Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

_*****A/N – This is Part 1 of 2.*****_

"_It's either truth or consequences, there's no other way. Push truth aside, the other takes its place." Truth or Consequences_

_**Las Palmas**__**West Hotel**_

_**Just after midnight**_

Justin McNealy, head of hotel security, nervously waited to meet with the two detectives. The hotel manager asked him to be ready to show the detectives around. The events of room 337 were all anyone could talk about. Speculation was running rampant. The only thing anyone knew for sure was that the guests were nervous and unsettled. The entire hotel was on lock down as investigators spoke with as many people as possible. So far, nobody was able to give them any information.

The heavy metal door at the end of the hallway opened. Justin snapped to attention as a tall, older man and a younger woman strode in. At first glance, they looked like an odd pair. The man was tall and lean and the woman was quite a looker. Her red hair was pulled away from her face in a tight ponytail. Her face was striking with sharp cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose. On any other day, she was exactly the type of woman Justin would love to ask out for a cup of coffee. Today, however, he was all business.

"Mr. McNealy, I'm Detective Alec Reyes and this is Investigator Andrea Brooks. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

Justin noticed his hand trembled as he shook hands with Alec. "No problem."

Alec looked Justin over from head to toe. His blonde hair was full and thick, his brown eyes were sharp. He was average height and build. He fit the security guard type. "You're head of security here?"

Justin smiled as he looked at Alec. It had taken him a month shy of ten years to get the position. It was something he'd wanted for a long time. He took pride in doing his job. "Yes, sir."

"How long have you been head of security?"

Justin glanced at Andrea before answering, "Three years."

Alec made a note before looking up. "Where were you when the call came in?"

"I was in the basement. The air conditioning system is on the blink so I was down there with the repairmen."

"What time was that?"

Justin sighed heavily as he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks. "The repairmen were there about 4:30. I was down there until I was paged by Mr. Fox."

Andrea looked at Alec in confusion. She didn't recognize the name.

"Mr. Fox is the hotel manager. He got the call from housekeeping." Justin supplied the information which Andrea made note of.

"It was Raquel Ramirez that made the report?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah. Raquel was making her last round on the third floor. The do not disturb sign was off the door so she went in to clean."

Alec nodded, "We'll need to speak with Ms. Ramirez. Would you mind taking us through what happened from the time you received the report?"

Justin swallowed hard as he nodded. "I got the page and reported to Mr. Fox at the front desk. He said to go to the third floor and make sure everyone stayed in their rooms."

"Did another employee go with you?"

Justin shook his head slightly, "No, Mr. Fox wanted to keep this as quiet as possible."

"At that point you went upstairs? What did you see?"

Justin shifted nervously, his gaze dropping to his feet. His brown gaze flicked back up to meet Alec's. "Several people were standing in the hall. I went to the room and looked inside. At first I didn't see anything."

"Did you enter the room at that time?"

Sheepishly, Justin's gaze dropped again. He knew he'd made a rookie mistake by entering the room before police arrived. Due to Raquel's insistence, he stepped into the room. At first, he saw only the male victim. But once he leaned into the doorway of the bathroom, he'd spotted the young woman. At first he thought she too was dead, but then she made a soft noise, almost like a kitten crying. It was then he knew she was still alive. He quickly exited the room and called 911.

"It's okay, son. You saved her life." Alec placed a comforting hand on Justin's shoulder. He sighed heavily as if the weight on his shoulders suddenly lifted.

Justin looked up at him with haunted eyes. "She's alive?"

Alec nodded slightly. "The doctor says she'll make it. You did the right thing."

Andrea realized the situation was getting too emotional. It was a sign that Justin was not going to be able to maintain his composure long enough for them to get any real information out of him. Hoping to re-direct the interview, she took a small step forward.

"What can you tell us about the surveillance system?"

Justin instantly sobered as Andrea brought his attention back to the present. "We have cameras on every exit and on every floor. They're in every public room, in the pool area and in the gym."

"How many cameras do you have on each floor?" Andrea asked.

"At least two on the lower floors. The upper floors have more." Andrea's brow rose in question. "The upper floors are all suites." Justin answered.

"What about the third floor?" Andrea questioned as she made a quick note.

"Just two, one at the elevator and one at the stairwell."

"Is the recording equipment on site?" Andrea asked.

"Everything is on site." Justin motioned to a room behind them. "The surveillance room is right there."

Andrea stepped aside to allow Justin to lead the way. He led them to a small room, barely bigger than a closet. Along one wall was a series of monitors displaying multiple camera angles. Two empty office chairs were stationed at a desk below the monitors. Four digital recorders were placed on a low table to the right of the monitors. As Andrea looked over the equipment, she knew was staring at an incredible investment. _Thank God for technology._ Andrea thought as she looked at the bank of monitors again. The screens sported small labels along the edges. She skimmed over the labels; _Main Lobby, Front Desk, Main Elevators, First Floor Stairwell, First Floor Elevator__. _Quickly, she found the footage coming from the third floor. After quickly looking at the footage, she pinpointed room 337. Lady Luck was certainly smiling on them. The camera had a clear view of the room. It was going to be almost too easy to figure out what happened. All they had to do was get a copy of the security camera footage.

"How long will it take to burn a copy of the camera feed?" Andrea asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

The change in Justin was like a switch being thrown. His smile quickly disappeared and he took a deep breath. He leaned back on his heels and was eerily silent. Andrea studied him as he became incredibly interested in the floor tile pattern.

"Do we need to get a warrant for the copies?" Andrea asked as she turned to face Justin.

He shook his head slightly but didn't look up.

"Is there a problem?" Andrea looked at Alec who was watching the exchange with interest. Andrea was in full bull dog mode. She knew Justin was hiding something and she was going to get him to talk.

"Mr. McNealy, you are aware that you have information concerning a murder that occurred on this property? If you'd rather, you can make a formal statement at the station."

Justin gasped at the implied threat. Through narrowed eyes, he looked at her and knew she could easily make his life hell. "The cameras aren't recording." Justin's answer was nearly lost in the stillness of the room.

Unexpectedly, Andrea's demeanor changed. Her stance softened slightly and her tone became more soothing. "How long has the equipment not been functioning?"

Shaking his head Justin still refused to look at them. Andrea wanted to shout with joy. Justin was about to start singing like a bird. "The main recording unit went out over a month ago."

Alec leaned against the counter as he watched the scene before him play out. Andrea was in the zone and was getting Justin to talk. Apparently she had been paying attention during their previous investigations. She was handling a reluctant witness like she'd been doing it all her life.

"Which one of these is the main recording unit?" Andrea asked as she turned to look at the equipment.

Justin moved forward and placed a hand on the large black box in the middle. It was twice the size of the others. As Andrea leaned in for a closer look, she noticed the power button was _**ON **_but none of the other indicators were on. She looked at another recorder and saw several blue lights shining.

"Has this been reported to management?" Andrea asked as she looked at Alec.

"Yes." Justin murmured.

"Is there an equipment log?"

Justin nodded and moved to a small shelf on the other side of the room. He pulled a small blue binder from the shelf and handed it silently to Andrea. She flipped it open and quickly scanned the data. The equipment was supposed to be checked every twelve hours and the results entered on a grid. She flipped to the page labeled July and skimmed the columns. All of the columns were neatly filled out until July 27. Andrea turned the binder around to show Justin.

"If I'm reading this right, the _**Main Recording Unit**_ has not been functioning since July 27. Is that correct?"

Justin didn't need to look at the graph. He knew exactly what it said. Turning away, he moved back to the shelf and pulled down a white folder. He handed it Andrea. "This is a copy of all the reports that have been submitted to Mr. Fox. He was notified the day the unit went out. He said he had bigger things to worry about than a lousy two thousand dollar security DVR."

Andrea handed the folder to Alec. He quickly flipped it open and scanned the contents. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take this with me."

Justin nodded in agreement. "I told Mr. Fox something would happen. I knew one day we would need this and it wouldn't be ..." Justin's voice faltered as he was suddenly choked with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

Andrea took Justin's hand and patted it comfortingly. "You did what you had to. You reported the situation and followed procedure. It's not your fault."

Justin shook his head at her. "No, I should have made Mr. Fox do something."

Andrea stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Justin, you did what you could. What happened in that room is not your fault. We'll talk to Mr. Fox and get to the bottom of this. Take my card. I want you to call me if you remember anything else." Andrea pressed the ivory colored card into his hand before stepping away.

Justin sniffled softly as Andrea moved away from him. "I got three kids to feed, ya know? I can't afford to lose this job."

Andrea smiled slightly as she followed Alec to the door. "We'll make sure Mr. Fox knows you didn't talk willingly."

Justin gave a watery smile as he watched the detectives leave. He hoped Investigator Brooks kept her word. He didn't know what he would do if Mr. Fox decided to can him. He just prayed Mr. Fox would listen to her.

Andrea waited until they were nearly back to the lobby before she spoke, "What are you thinking?"

Alec shrugged a broad shoulder, "I think Mr. Fox has a lot of explaining to do. He knew that equipment wasn't working but he didn't do a damn thing."

Stepping into the posh reception area, Alec took a good look around. The floors were expensive Spanish tiles and the furniture was plush leather. Potted palms were spaced evenly around the room, giving the illusion of more intimate seating. The floor to ceiling windows gave an amazing panoramic view of the city. Alec watched the steady flow of traffic for a long moment.

With a deep sigh he turned back to Andrea. "I think it's time we speak with management."

Alec turned on his heel and crossed the room to the Check In desk. He pulled his badge from his pocket and quickly flashed it at the young woman. Her welcoming smile faltered slightly as she looked up at him. Alec quickly read her name tag _Hillary Duncan__**, **__Guest Coordinator. _

"Can you let Mr. Fox know we're ready for him?"

Hillary nodded and reached for the phone. She punched a button and waited for her call to be answered. Alec turned his back, allowing Hillary a moment of privacy. The girl was skittish. She looked as if she were ready to jump out of her skin.

Hillary stepped from behind the desk and moved to stand next to Andrea. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to Mr. Fox's office."

Andrea motioned for Hillary to lead the way. She showed them down a long hallway and took a left. She came to a stop outside the first door and knocked. After hearing a muffled "Come In" Alec pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Nathan Fox's office was everything Alec expected it be. Thick brown carpet muffled his steps as he crossed the room. The furniture was new as were the photos hanging on the wall. Everything in the office spoke of expensive tastes. Alec watched Nathan stand as he approached. He extended his hand in greeting.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us so late. I'm Detective Reyes and this is Investigator Brooks." Alec reached for his badge but Nathan waved him off.

He motioned for them to have a seat. Alec shook his head and remained standing. Andrea, however, slipped into a comfortable looking chair. Alec heard her soft sigh as she finally got a chance to take a load off. He didn't blame her but they still had a job to do. Alec turned his attention back to the man sitting behind the desk. Nathan Fox was nothing like Alec imagined. He expected to walk in on some Jersey Guido looking to scam whatever money he could from Hollywood's elite and unsuspecting tourists. Instead, he was a short, balding man. What little hair remained was a dark gray. Thick rimmed black glasses hid his shrewdly intelligent eyes.

"We won't take much of your time. We just need to ask a few questions then you'll be free to go."

Nathan nodded slightly. He folded his hands neatly on the desk blotter as he returned Alec's gaze. "Ask away."

"We just spoke with your head of security, Justin McNealy. He seemed rather reluctant to tell us anything."

Nathan made a small sound in the back of his throat. Secretly, he was pleased that Justin hadn't blathered on like an idiot. The man had a tendency to do that at the worst of times.

Alec watched Nathan for any kind of response but the man gave no outward expression of what he was thinking.

"However, what little information he gave us was rather interesting." Alec saw the quick rise of Nathan's brows. Alec held his hand out for the blue binder Andrea held. She gave it to him without a word.

"According to the records we obtained, several pieces of monitoring equipment are not working. Namely, the main recording unit which houses the data collected from all security cameras. Were you aware of this?"

Alec watched as Nathan leaned back in his chair. He brought a hand up to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully. After a long minute of thinking Nathan nodded, "I remember something about the equipment needing to be repaired."

Alec bit back a smile. He pulled out the small folder and flipped it open. Passing it to Nathan he asked, "Have you seen this report before?"

Nathan's sharp exhale gave him away. He knew exactly what he was looking at without having to read it in full.

"May I be frank with you, detective?" Nathan asked as he handed the folder back. After Alec nodded, he continued, "I have been aware of the problem since the beginning. But you have to look at it from my standpoint. I run a multimillion dollar hotel that is known for quality service. We cater to some of the biggest names in entertainment. I can't let information like this be known."

Alec bit back an angry retort. The stubborn little fool knew exactly what was going on the entire time and had done nothing to remedy the situation. Not that having functioning recording equipment would have stopped this tragedy, but it would make capturing the perpetrator that much easier.

"Does anyone else know that security has been compromised?"

Nathan shook his head slowly, "No. You have to understand, Detective, we have been booked for two solid weeks. This hotel is almost entirely filled with WWE superstars and fans. The amount of money to be made with this contract is astounding. We can not afford to lose business because of malfunctioning equipment. I assure you that the problem was on my list of items to be fixed as soon as our obligation to the WWE has been fulfilled."

Alec heaved a heavy sigh. The pompous little bastard saw nothing wrong in what he was doing. Reporting something like this could have disastrous affects on business. However, greed could make a man do incredibly stupid things. As Alec studied Nathan, he wondered how he was going to deal with the backlash once the information hit the news. And Alec was going to make certain that happened with all haste. What would have been a relatively inexpensive fix was now going to become astronomically expensive. Served the greedy asshole right. He only had himself to blame.

Unable to look at Nathan a moment longer, Alec the tucked the binder and folder under his arm. "If we have any further questions, we'll let you know."

Surprised, Nathan looked up at him. "Certainly. I'm sure you'll be able to show yourself out."

Alec nodded to Andrea before moving to the door. Once they were alone in the hallway, Alec muttered a curse.

"That slime ball has no idea what's going to happen once the media catches wind of this."

Andrea laughed softly as she hurried to catch up with Alec. His legs were twice as long as hers and she had to practically jog to keep up with him. "He won't be able to get out of town fast enough."

"Precisely."

Andrea drew to a quick stop behind Alec as he stopped in front of the Check In desk. Hillary looked less surprised this time. She stood a little straighter as Alec leaned against the desk.

"Do you know where we can find Raquel Ramirez?"

Without responding she stepped from behind the desk and motioned for them to follow her. This time she led them in the opposite direction and took them to the bank of elevators. She pushed the down button and stepped aside. Nervously, she looked up at Alec.

"When can we go home?"

Alec looked Hillary and noticed for the first time, the worried lines creasing her brow. Looking at her was like looking at his own daughter. The thought of Miranda made his chest ache. He swept aside the thought and forced himself to focus on Hillary. "Probably in a couple of hours. We need to talk to a few more people and then we can release everyone."

Hillary took a shuddering breath and nodded. Finally the elevator arrived and they stepped inside. Pushing the button for the basement, Hillary flicked a glance at Andrea. "Is the woman okay?"

Andrea glanced at Alec before answering, "She's alive."

Hillary's sigh of relief filled the elevator. Thankfully Andrea was saved from having to answer anymore questions as the elevator finally reached the basement. Hillary led the way down a narrow short hall that opened up into what looked like a break room. A slightly older woman sat at the scarred Formica table clutching a Styrofoam cup of coffee. She looked up as Alec entered the room. He moved to the far side of the room and poured himself a cup of coffee as Andrea pulled up a chair. She sat facing Raquel as she opened her notebook.

"I'm Investigator Andrea Brooks. I understand you were the one who found the scene."

Alec took a sip of the strong brew and winced as it scalded down his throat. The stuff tasted like it was more than a day old but he didn't care. Any cup of coffee was good coffee. He leaned against the table and watched Andrea.

Raquel looked between the two investigators before responding. "Yes, I go clean room."

Alec's brow rose slightly. His first impression of the small Hispanic woman had been correct. Raquel was probably new to the country. Her glossy black hair was pulled back into a neat bun. Her dark brown eyes were filled with worry.

"What happened when you went into the room?"

Raquel glanced at Alec who nodded encouragingly. "Bed is made. I clean bathroom."

Andrea made a note and glanced at Raquel. "Then what happened?" Alec felt a flash of pride as Andrea carefully questioned the woman. She kept the questions simple so Raquel could easily understand them.

"I see señor on floor. He not move. Look in bath, señorita on floor. Blood on floor, water on floor."

Andrea shot a knowing glance at Alec. The presence of water was something no one had mentioned before. She was curious to know if C.S.I. made note of this while processing the scene. "What did you do then?"

Raquel took a deep breath as her hand captured the thin, gold cross she wore. "I call Señor Fox. He say stay in room, not make noise."

Andrea leaned back in her chair and nodded. She knew Raquel had been completely honest. She had a gut feeling that Raquel didn't have it in her to lie. "When you were in the room, did you touch anything?"

Raquel's brow furrowed as she thought back. Finally she slowly shook her head.

"Did anyone else come in the room?"

Raquel drew her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed it thoughtfully. "Señor Justin. He came and call you."

Andrea's attention was drawn to Alec as he suddenly pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly read the incoming message and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He slowly straightened his jacket as he looked at Andrea. She got the message loud and clear. Something big had happened. Why else would he be getting a text on his Blackberry in the middle of an interview?

After tossing his half finished coffee into the trash, he came around the table. He gently placed a hand on Raquel's shoulder. "Thank you, Raquel. You can go now."

That was all the motivation she needed. The woman glanced up at Alec and stood. She picked up her small purse and fled the room as quickly as she could. As soon as she was out of earshot, Andrea stood and faced Alec.

"What's up?"

It was shortly before 2 A.M. but the next stop was U.C.L.A. Medical Center. Visiting hours didn't apply in these kinds of situations. Alec's lips quirked up into the semblance of a smile.

"Katie Dawson is waking up."

*****A/N – Please check back very soon for Part 2. And don't forget to be kind and review!*****


	4. Awake

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Dreams are unusual creations of the mind. They come at a time when you are completely vulnerable, totally unable to protect yourself. Deep in your brain, they begin. Sometimes they unfold like movies. If you're lucky, dreams are enjoyable. You might dream of a fantastic future. You might dream of loved ones who are gone. When you wake, you feel lighter than a cloud. Sometimes dreams are more like a freight train bearing down on you. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape. You can only stand back and pray to wake up. That was the kind of dream Katie was having.

_It was another overcast day in a nowhere part of Texas. The sun played hide and seek with the clouds. Every once in a while the sun would peek out long enough to say hello before being pulled into the background. Katie looked up at the sky and frowned. She hated days like this. It was sweltering hot and it made her skin itch. Looking at the sky, she hoped Mama was right and rain was coming. The clouds seemed to be getting darker and darker. Hopefully, drops would soon pelt the Earth and put an end to the horrible drought. Maybe then Mama would stop complaining. All she ever did any more was complain. She complained that the weather was too hot, the sky was too cloudy. She complained that she was working too many shifts down at the diner. But most of all she complained about Katie._

_Staring down at her bare feet, Katie watched an ant crawl alongside her toe. She sighed as she moved her foot away. She'd catch hell again if she got bit. Mama didn't like it when she got bit. Mama said she was allergic to ants. Whatever that meant. All she knew was that she didn't want Mama to have something else to complain about. Katie kicked at the dirt and sighed as she looked around. The trailer court was empty at this time of day. The other kids were in school. It would be a while longer before she could start school. Mama wanted to wait until she was sure they were going to stay before she said yes. That made Katie sad. She wanted to go to school and have fun like the other kids. She wanted to get up in the morning, put on clean clothes and get on the big yellow bus. But most of all, she wanted to learn. _

_At night, after she was supposed to be asleep, she'd sneak out of bed and sit in her closet. She'd pull out her tiny flashlight and pick up her favorite book. Although it was her only book, it was her favorite. It was a book of the alphabet. It was filled with colorful animals and letters. She'd sit on the floor of her closet for hours and slowly turn the pages. She'd trace the letters with a finger until she was sure she knew them. Then she'd turn off the light and climb into bed. She never told Mama about the book 'cause Mama would be mad. She didn't like Katie having things like that. Katie was only supposed to play with Ms. Dottie, a rag doll she'd had for as long as she could remember. Mama said that way she'd learn how to be a good Mama and be able to take care of babies._

_Tugging at her dingy gray dress, Katie sighed. She didn't want to take care of babies. More than anything, she wanted to go to school and learn. She wanted to be a teacher. She liked to close her eyes and pretend she was already grown up and that she was a teacher. She could just imagine herself standing in front of a class and teaching them something, anything. She wanted to learn and she wanted to share her knowledge with everyone. Nobody believed her, except Ms. Aimee down at the diner. Ms. Aimee was a nice lady who always gave Katie a treat when Mama brought her in. She always said Katie could do whatever she wanted. She could be anything she wanted. Ms. Aimee smiled so sweetly when Katie told her about her dream to be a teacher. Why, she said she'd make a fine teacher. Ever since that day, Katie knew in her heart it was her destiny. _

_Shoving a hand through her long, unwashed hair, Katie sighed. She turned slowly and surveyed the silent trailer court. Their small single wide trailer sat at the back of the property. Mama liked it that way. They were off the main road so nobody would bother them. Looking back at the long driveway, Katie shook her head. Mama said nobody would bother them but somehow Mama's friends always found them. Katie turned slightly and looked at the beat up old Chevy parked a few feet away from their trailer. She had no idea who the man was. He'd come over a few times but Mama hadn't told her his name. Katie didn't know what was going on but every time the man showed up, Mama was wearing her best dress. As soon as she saw the truck coming up the drive, she'd tell Katie to go outside and not wander off._

_That's how it usually went when one of Mama's friends came over. She'd be shoved aside until they left. And that suited Katie just fine. She didn't like the men. They were scary and some were mean. But worst of all, they smelled. They smelled like cigarettes and beer. Their small place would stink to high heaven after they left. The only good part about the visits was afterward, Mama seemed nicer. Sometimes Mama wouldn't yell for a day or so. That was always a good thing. Days when Mama didn't yell were few and far between. _

_Katie moved slowly across the dry, cracked ground and stood next to the trailer. She looked down in surprise as a fat raindrop fell. Instantly the ground soaked it up. A second or two later, another huge drop fell. This time, it fell on Katie's hand. She held up her hand and looked at it for a moment. The spot where the drop landed was now clean. Katie looked up at the sky in wonder. She didn't care that Mama hated the rain. She loved it. The rain made everything clean and fresh. Everything smelled better after a rain. What she didn't like were the streaks of lightening brightening up the sky. _

_Suddenly worried, Katie looked at the trailer again. She hoped Mama's friend didn't stay long. She was ready to go inside before it got bad. Once she was inside, she didn't care how much it rained. As if the man heard her thoughts, the trailer door flew open. The man appeared in the doorway for a moment. His shirt was slung over his shoulder and he was tugging up his pants. Katie winced as she heard Mama rushing through the trailer. _

"_You sorry son of a bitch! Get the hell out of here!" Mama sounded really mad as she appeared in the doorway. _

_Katie watched in horror as Mama shoved the man onto the rickety porch. He glared at Mama as he pulled on his shirt. _

"_You're fuckin' crazy, ya know that?" _

_Mama stepped out onto the porch, her dress half open and her hair a mess. She stood at the top of the stairs and watched as he walked to the truck and flung the door open. He reached inside and grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them into the dirt. _

"_Who are you callin' crazy? You could have told me you was married!" _

_Katie hid out of sight beside the trailer as the man climbed into the truck and started the engine._

"_You're nothing but a dirty fuckin' whore, Avery." he yelled out of the window. Katie watched as the tail lights came on and the truck was slammed into gear. Before Katie could blink, the truck took off down the road, spraying rocks and dirt as it left._

_Katie watched the truck until it almost disappeared from sight. She didn't need to look at Mama to know she was mad. She could tell Mama was very angry. Katie sighed as the rain drops became more frequent. It was only going to be a few more minutes before the sky opened up and the downpour began. _

"_Katie, get in here." Mama sounded really unhappy. This was the maddest Mama had been in a long time. Not wanting to make her even angrier, Katie slowly edged her way along the side of the trailer. She slowly climbed the stairs until she was standing on the porch. Hoping to get inside before Mama decided to take it out on her, Katie moved to the door. _

_However, she wasn't fast enough. Mama's hand fell on her shoulder. She slowly turned Katie to face her. "Did you see what just happened, Katie?"_

_Knowing better than to argue, Katie merely nodded. Avery sighed heavily as she looked down at her. Katie knew what that sigh meant. It meant "Why do you have to look so much like your Daddy?" _

"_Answer me, Katherine, did you see what happened?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_Avery released the grip on her shoulder and took a step back. "I want you to remember what you saw, Katie. Remember it good, cause that's all men are good for. They take what they want and then leave you like trash."_

_Katie bit back a shudder as she looked into Avery's eyes. "Yes, Mama. I'll remember."_

_Avery stared at her daughter for a long moment before pushing her inside. She stood on the porch for a moment and watched the rain as it fell in earnest. She shook her head as she stepped inside with Katie._

Katie awoke with a start. She couldn't catch her breath. It felt as if an elephant were sitting directly over her heart. The horrible pain radiating through her chest was nothing compared to the realization that she was alive. Miraculously, she was alive! Sweet Heavens, she was alive!

Unable to move, Katie forced her eyes to open. They felt as if they were coated in a heavy layer of sand. Hoping to clear some of the haze, she blinked hard. After a minute, her vision began to clear slightly. Slowly her eyes moved around the room. Sighing in relief, she looked from the white ceiling, to the white walls and finally, the white floor. A flood of tears overwhelmed her. She was safe. Thank God, she was safe.

Turning her head slightly, she noticed she wasn't alone. Blinking hard, she brought Eve's worried face into focus. "Hey."

Katie's single word was so softly spoken, Eve though she imagined it. She dropped the box of tissues she held and quickly moved to the bed side. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down at Katie.

"Hey, yourself." Eve leaned over the bedside rail and gently smoothed the hair away from Katie's face. She gently picked up her hand and held it. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Katie nodded yes. She hurt like hell. There wasn't an inch of her body that didn't scream in protest. It was the best feeling in the world. As long as she hurt, she knew she was still alive. Eve squeezed her hand slightly before placing it back on the snow white blanket. Looking down at her, it was hard to believe she was alive. Truth be told it shouldn't be a surprise. Katie was a fighter, a survivor. Her life had been anything but easy. Yet somehow she always found a way through.

Katie sighed softly as she looked into Eve's tear filled eyes. Over the last three years, Eve had been her constant companion. Eve was always a source of support and inspiration. Throughout their friendship they'd shared a lot of great times. Katie was incredibly grateful to have her beside her now.

"What happened?" Katie asked as Eve tucked the blanket around her.

Worriedly, Eve met Katie's confused gaze, "You don't remember?"

Eyes narrowing slightly, Katie tried to remember anything of the last several hours. She vaguely remembered being wheeled into the emergency room. Everything before and after that was a blur. Her brow wrinkled in confusion as she lay back against the pillow.

"It's all black." Suddenly overwhelmed by fear, tears filled her eyes. She tried to push aside the drug-induced haze but it seemed impossible. The more she tried to sift through the half formed images, the more confused she became. As the confusion increased, so did the anxiety. As if she wasn't having a hard enough time breathing, she practically choked on fear.

Realizing Katie was becoming increasingly agitated, she smoothed a thumb over the back of her hand. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm going to get the nurse for you, okay?" Katie tried to calm herself enough to take a small breath. She nodded weakly as Eve stepped back. "I'll be right back."

Katie watched as Eve disappeared out of the room. She took a steadying breath as she forced her body to relax. She was alive. That was the important thing. She would worry about not remembering later. Right now, she had to focus on getting through the next hour. Anything more than that was a frightening proposition. Forcing herself to breathe slowly, Katie listened to the sounds around her. The beep of her heart monitor was steady. The oxygen monitor beeped almost in tune with her heart monitor. From somewhere off to the left she heard the soft sound that made her think of a vacuum. She couldn't precisely name what the noise was but she had a feeling it was coming from her room. Closing her eyes, Katie waited for Eve to return.

Eve nervously paced as Dr. Lowentritt entered Katie's I.C.U. Room. He asked Eve to step into the waiting room while Katie was examined. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she glanced at the time. It was shortly after 2 A.M. but she knew it wasn't too late to make the call. She was supposed to call as soon as Katie was awake. Punching in the number from memory, Eve impatiently waited for her call to be answered.

The phone picked up on the fourth ring. "What's wrong?"

Eve sighed in relief at the gruff voice coming through the line. "Katie's awake."

Randy Orton snapped to attention as the meaning of Eve's words sank in. Shoving the blankets out of the way, he quickly rose from bed. He flipped on the bedside lamp and grabbed his jeans from the floor. Tucking his phone into the crook of his shoulder, he quickly tugged on his pants and reached for his shirt. "I'm on my way." Randy shoved his wallet into his back pocket and slipped on his tennis shoes without bothering to pull on a pair of socks. "How is she?"

Eve took a deep breath as she tried to fight back the tears. "She's in a lot of pain. The doctor is examining her now."

Randy practically ran down the hall. Impatiently he punched the down button on the elevator. His foot tapped against the multi-colored carpet as he waited for the metal contraption to stop on his floor. Glancing at the light up indicator, Randy shook his head. Fuck waiting. He took the stairs.

"Did she say anything?" Randy asked as he quickly made his way down six flights of stairs. He was barely panting by the time he reached the ground floor. Digging the keys to the rental out of his pocket, he sprinted across the parking lot.

Eve's broken sigh came across the silent line. Randy knew she was trying desperately to keep it together. "She doesn't remember anything. God, Randy..." Eve's voice broke, "She said it's all black."

Randy muttered a curse under his breath as he backed out of the space and crossed the parking lot. He pulled onto the road without so much as pausing at the stop sign. "It's okay. I'll be there in ten minutes."

He heard Eve's relieved breath. "Hurry, Randy. I don't want to do this alone."

"You don't have to do anything, hon. Just stay calm until I get there." Randy swore vividly as he merged onto the interstate, "Has she asked about Mike?"

"No."

Randy sighed heavily in relief. This was good news. The less she knew about what happened, the better off she'd be. She'd find out soon enough. But right now she needed to focus on getting through the next few hours. Once he was sure she was out of the woods, he'd worry about giving her the news. "Good, let's keep it that way; at least until she asks."

Eve made a distressed sound, "Then what do we do?"

Randy gave a silent prayer of thanks as the blue sign indicating the hospital came into view. He swerved into the right lane. Thankfully, at this time of the morning, he was the only car on the road. He slowed down as he exited the interstate and turned onto the street that would take him to the hospital.

"When she asks, we tell her the truth; that the bastard is dead. Her nightmare is over."

Randy quickly ended the call and pulled into the first parking spot he came to. Shutting off the engine, he sat in the quiet darkness for a moment. He tried to calm his pounding heart as he looked up at the massive building before him. For the first time in a long time, he offered up a silent prayer of thanks. He wasn't a very religious man, but he'd done more praying in the last twelve hours than he had in a lifetime. For the first time in years, he didn't doubt God's existence. The fact that Katie was still alive was proof enough. He was just so damn grateful that God had listened to his prayers. Katie didn't deserve to die at the hands of a monster. She deserved a long, happy life. She deserved to have love and laughter and babies. As Randy stepped from the car and made a beeline to the main entrance, he swore by all that was holy, he'd do his honest best to make sure she got it.

Alec Reyes waited outside the entrance of I.C.U. for Dr. Lowentritt to emerge. He just had one question for the good doctor. How soon would he be able to interview the victim? If he were lucky, he'd be able to speak with her before sunrise. He glanced at Eve who was nearby, talking on her cell. Alec had no doubt she was calling Katie's family to give them the news. He hoped for Katie's sake, her family was on the way. A person needed their family close, especially a young woman like Katie. Eve quickly ended her call and came to stand close to them. Alec nodded in greeting as Eve crossed her arms over her chest. It was just after 2 A.M. and the woman didn't look like she was any worse for wear.

"Is Katie's family coming soon?" Andrea asked softly as she turned to look at Eve.

Eve's brows suddenly drew down over her eyes as she shook her head. "Katie doesn't have any family. Her Grandma died a couple of years ago."

Alec didn't know what to say. The woman was practically alone in the world and now she had to fight through sometime like this? God, life was a bitch. He straightened slightly as Dr. Lowentritt finally came into the room. Dr. Chance Lowentritt moved with a grace that shouldn't have been possible with his size. The man was just over six feet tall and just as wide. He was powerfully built. However, his manner was quite the opposite of his appearance. He came to a stop just outside the double doors that lead into the unit. Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his lab coat, he studied the three of them.

"Katie has a lot going on right now. There's good news and bad news." the doctor began. "The good news is, the stab wound is not showing signs of infection. The bad news is, her heart rate is a little lower than I'd like and her blood pressure has increased. Her lung is still in bad shape and it's not draining as much as we need it to. Combine that with the amount of pain she's in, I think it's a safe bet that she'll be with us at least a few days."

Eve pressed a shaking had to her lips. She didn't know what to say. She looked at the doctor as she waited for him to continue.

"Her chances are better than 50/50 but I'm still worried about her lung. If we can't get the lung to re-inflate, Katie will go into Congestive Heart Failure. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if she is strong enough to survive surgery right now. So I've decide to put her into a medically induced coma."

A sob escaped Eve as the weight of Dr. Lowentritt's words sank in. She prayed Randy arrived before Katie was completely out of it again.

"How soon can we talk to her, Doctor?" Alec asked. Damn. This was not the news he wanted. He hoped they would be able to at least get a few questions answered. The longer they had to wait to talk to her, the worse off they were. Their golden window of 48 hours was quickly dwindling away.

Dr. Lowentritt sighed heavily as he looked at his watch. "Detective, I think it is in the best interest of my patient if she not be interrogated right now."

Alec bit back a curse as he looked at the doctor. This was probably the worst thing that could happen. But it wasn't the first time a roadblock had been thrown his way. They would have to move forward while they waited for Katie to stabilize. His attention was drawn from the doctor as they were joined by someone. Alec glanced over his shoulder to see Randy Orton standing slightly behind him.

Dr. Lowentritt nodded to Randy before turning back to Eve, "The medications have already been administered, she'll be alert for a few more minutes. If you'd like to see her, I'll speak with the nurses."

Randy nodded in response, "I want to see her."

The doctor adjusted his stethoscope around his neck. "I hope you understand that letting Katie rest is for the best. The next twelve hours are going to be critical. If she's not showing any improvement by noon, I'll have to take her back into surgery."

"Do what you think is best for her." Randy said softly. Wrapping an arm around Eve, he pulled her gently against him. He hugged her for a moment before dropping his arm. However, Eve stayed close by.

Dr. Lowentritt nodded and turned back to the double doors. He passed his I.D. card through the scanner and the doors opened with a swoosh.

"Follow me."

Eve looked up at Randy and nodded. As much as she wanted to be with Katie, she knew seeing Randy would be good for her. It was no secret to anyone that Randy had deep feelings for her. Everyone knew Katie owned a special part of the Viper that no one else could ever touch. But for some reason, Katie refused to admit she felt the same. Maybe now that Mike was out of the way, she'd let herself see that she was meant to be with Randy. Turning back to the waiting room, Eve sat in the first available chair. She watched the double doors swing close. Detective Reyes and Investigator Brooks looked at each other for a long moment. Alec moved to Eve and pulled a rumpled handkerchief from his pocket. He handed it to her without a word.

"If you need anything, please call." Alec said softly before turning on his heel. Andrea followed close behind him as he strode toward the elevators.

The scent of disinfectant was not as strong as Randy thought it would be. He stood beside the nurses' station as Dr. Lowentritt spoke with the charge nurse. Surveying his surroundings, Randy anxiously shifted from foot to foot. He scanned each of the cubicles, trying to discern which one was Katie's. Through the reinforced Plexiglas he couldn't see anything more than an array of machines. His eyes moved around the large circular space again. This time his eyes settled on the room labeled number 8. Instinct told him that was Katie's room. Impatiently he waited for the doctor to sign off on yet another form. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to Randy.

"We've added the medicines to induce the coma into her I.V. She may not be able to respond verbally but she'll know you're there. Talk to her, touch her; let her know she has a reason to keep fighting."

Randy swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. "You're sure she'll know?"

Dr. Lowentritt nodded as he put his pen back in his pocket. He pushed away from the nurse's desk and crossed the room. Randy wasn't surprised that he moved to stand in front of door number 8. He opened the door slightly and allowed Randy to move closer.

"She's more aware than I'd like her to be but probably in the next ten minutes she'll be fast asleep."

"How long can I stay?" Randy asked softly.

Glancing at his watch, Dr. Lowentritt motioned to the nurses' station. "Mary will have to escort you out in twenty minutes."

Randy nodded in understanding as the doctor turned and crossed the room. Bracing himself for the worst, Randy forced himself to take a calming breath. The scent of sickness was there. It was so faint as to be almost untraceable. But it was definitely there. Squaring his shoulders, Randy fully opened the door. The room was dark except for a small overhead light. The milky light gave the room an eerie glow. His gaze locked on the small form in the center of the bed. His heart froze in his chest as he slowly moved closer. She looked so small as she lay there, covered in mountains of blankets. His eyes moved slowly over her, taking in her sunken cheeks and incredibly pale lips. An oxygen line was clipped to her nose. Pausing beside the bed, Randy found he was holding his breath as he counted each of hers. When he was sure the rhythm was steady, he took a deep breath. Looking up, he took in Katie's vital signs. Her heart rate was much lower than it should be and her blood pressure was too high. Sighing softly he forced himself to look at Katie again. He forced his feet to close the short distance to her bed. Leaning over the waist high rail, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she fought to open them.

"Eve?"

Randy felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Of course she wouldn't ask for him. She had no idea he was there. "No, honey, it's me, Randy." he said softly.

Her head turned slightly toward the sound of his voice. She made a soft mewling sound as she struggled to open her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Although he was leaning over her, he could barely make out her words. "I came to see my favorite girl."

Randy's gray eyes locked on her face. He thought he saw the merest trace of a smile. He knew what she was thinking even if she couldn't say the words. Her response would be the same as it always was, _I'm not your favorite girl. _Instead, she sighed deeply. The heart monitor beeped loudly as her pulse increased slightly. Sensing her distress, Randy uncovered her hand and laced his fingers through hers. He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand as he looked down at her.

White hot rage consumed him. Damn him to hell but he was glad the bastard was dead. If it wasn't for him, Katie wouldn't be lying here. She'd be whole and healthy. She'd be laughing and joking like she always was. If it wasn't for that sorry excuse of a man, Katie wouldn't be experiencing the worst agony of her life. Randy's head dropped against his bicep as he fought to control his anger. He forced himself to shut all thoughts of Michael Mizanin out. He didn't deserve so much as another nano-second of their time. The only thing that mattered was making Katie whole again. Randy continued holding Katie's hand. It killed him to watch each painful breath she took.

"So sleepy." Katie whispered.

Randy smiled slightly as he reached up with his free hand to brush back a lock of silky black hair. He would give anything to see her clear, gray eyes smiling back at him. He lightly traced his fingertips along the curves of her oval shaped face. His touch was incredibly gentle as his thumb swept over her full bottom lip.

"It's okay, hon. The doctor says you need to sleep for a while. When you wake up, you'll be better."

Randy hated the way his voice broke. He tried to be strong for Katie's sake but seeing her like this was killing him. He wanted to stay with her. He wanted to stand guard and make sure nothing else happened. She'd already suffered enough. But he knew that wasn't going to work. Katie needed him to keep his strength up. She needed him to be strong enough to take care of her when the time came. And when the time came, he would. Randy continued watching Katie and counting each breath she took. He lost track of time as he stood by her bed and watched her slip deeper into the coma. He prayed she found at least a small measure of peace. She, more than most people, deserved it. She'd suffered so much in her relatively short life. He just prayed she'd recover and be able to finally live the life she was destined to.

Twenty minutes slipped by all too quickly. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Mary appeared at Katie's bedside. She efficiently checked Katie over and motioned that it was time for him to leave. Leaning over her one last time, Randy pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away slightly and looked at her face. For the first time in as long as he could remember, she looked peaceful. He knew she was finally getting the rest she needed. It took all of his willpower to follow Mary from the room. As she quietly closed the door behind them, Randy took one last look at Katie through the Plexiglas window. He studied her for a moment, committing every detail to memory. His feet felt like lead as he tried to put one in front of the other. After what seemed like a journey of miles, instead of several yards, Randy found himself in the waiting room again.

Eve came to him and wrapped him in a comforting hug. Weakly, Randy returned the embrace. He knew he should take comfort in the fact that Katie was in one of the best hospitals in the world. Dr. Lowentritt was an amazing surgeon and would do what he could for Katie. He just hated the fact that he couldn't do more to help her. He hated himself for not being there to protect her when she needed him most. As Randy stepped away from Eve, he felt the sting of tears. He blinked hard and shoved his fists into his pockets. He'd made the mistake of letting Katie fight her own battles. But now he knew better. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He didn't care anymore; he was going to do whatever was necessary to keep her safe.


	5. Progress

_"All these thoughts locked inside, you're the first to know." All American Rejects _

_**Los Angeles County Coroner's Office**_

It was just after noon when Dr. Judith Kim made the final notes on the documentation for case number: 2011-1008-1980, the untimely death of Michael Mizanin. Thankfully, the autopsy provided a mountain of information. From what she had been able to discern so far, Michael Mizanin's death had been quick. He hadn't suffered as much as he could have. The stab wounds to the left side of the chest had done an incredible amount of damage. He bled to death in a matter of minutes. After asking her assistant to finish, Judy quickly pulled off her bio scrubs and tossed them in the medical waste bin. She collected a stack of paperwork from one of the stainless steel gurneys and left the autopsy suite.

Taking a left down the hall, Judy took the elevator to the third floor. She stopped in the break room long enough to grab a fresh bottle of water before going to her office. Pausing in the doorway, she took a moment to study Alec's profile. He was standing at the large window, watching the city move on the street below. His features looked as tired as always but his eyes held a look that said he was on the hunt. He was not going to quit until he figured out what happened in that hotel room last night.

Softly clearing her throat, Judy crossed the room and dropped wearily into her chair. She reached for her mouse and wiggled it enough to bring her computer out of hibernation mode. As she waited to log in, she continued looking at Alec. She'd known him for the better part of 10 years. He'd been a rookie detective the first time they'd met on the scene of an automobile accident. There was something about his gruff ways that made him a fast and loyal friend. She'd always been able to count on Alec when times got tough. And she'd always been there for him when things were bad. She volunteered to handle the autopsy of Alec's wife after she'd been caught in the middle of a drive by shooting. It was something he'd begged her not to do, but she felt as if she owed him. The least should could do was help him find a few answers. At least she'd been able to give him peace of mind that Sarah hadn't suffered. She was gone before she had a chance to realize anything was wrong.

Shaking her head to clear her suddenly morbid thoughts, Judy opened her water bottle. She took a long drink before setting it aside. Quickly, she opened the L.A. County Coroner database and typed in her password. A moment later, she entered the case I.D. and retrieved the notes she'd made over the last several hours. Alec slowly turned away from the window. He studied Judy a moment before crossing the room to sit. Leaning back, he propped his booted feet on the corner of her desk. Judith shot him a look but didn't say a word.

"I hope you've got good news. You've kept me waiting all day." Alec smirked a little as he looked at her.

She gave him a slightly annoyed look before passing him a manila folder. He flipped it open and quickly scanned the top page. He noted the physical description of the body matched what they already knew. What caught his attention was at the bottom of the page. _Cause of death: Lacerated Aorta. Manner of death: Homicide. _The first part was rather surprising. He hadn't expected the small knife found at the scene to cause that kind of damage. Just goes to show that a little brute force could go a long way.

Alec closed the folder and looked to Judy, "What did you find?"

Judy toyed with a pen she'd left at the corner of her mouse pad. She sighed softly as she looked at Alec. Sometimes she really admired his dedication to his work. He was strong and competent and very capable. And other times, he could be such a pain in the ass. She'd literally handed him exactly what she'd found during the autopsy but he wanted her to recite her findings.

"There are five sharp force wounds to the upper body. Three on the left side, two on the right. The second wound was the fatal one. The aorta was lacerated just outside of the pericardial sac. He bled to death in a matter of minutes. The two wounds to the upper right chest were shallower than the ones on the left. Definitely the three wounds to the left side were intended to kill."

Alec nodded slightly, "What can you tell me about the attack?"

Judy leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head. She sighed before dropping her hands into her lap, "At least the first two stab wounds were delivered with the victim upright. My guess is the wounds to the right side were intended to knock him down. Once he was on the floor, the three to the left were delivered. They're very closely grouped."

"How closely?" Alec asked.

Judy frowned as she glanced at her computer screen before looking at Alec again. "All three wounds are in an area 2.89 centimeters wide. Other than that, the body shows minimal defensive wounds."

Alec whistled sharply. Those wounds were deliberate indeed. They were contained in an area barely bigger than an inch. Somebody knew a lot human physiology to cause the most amount of damage in such a small area. It was also incredibly intelligent on the perpetrator's part to take the victim down as quickly as possible. Less chance of them being able to fight back.

"Did you find any residue in the wounds?"

Judy shook her head slowly. Curiously, the wounds were rather clean. She'd found only a few clothing fibers. Other than that, they were nearly pristine. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Hopefully, as Alec gathered more information, she'd know for sure.

"What's your opinion?" Alec asked softly. He didn't have the heart to ask the question really burning through his brain. He wanted to know if Katie was capable of doing something like this. He hated to think she was, but then again, only God knew what happened in that room.

Judy shrugged a thin shoulder. "Considering the depth of the wounds and their placement, I'd say you'll be looking for someone at least with a working knowledge of human anatomy."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked.

"Very sure. With the grouping of the wounds and the fact that the attack seems carefully controlled, I'd bet my license on it."

Alec swore vividly under his breath. This was not the news he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that they were looking for an aggressive individual with a grudge. He didn't want to think that the young woman at U.C.L.A. Medical Center was responsible for this. It just didn't seem possible. But then again, in his line of work, the first rule was everybody's a suspect.

"Any hints to a possible suspect?" Alec again danced around his initial thought of Katie as the suspect. "Approximate height and weight, things like that."

Judy sighed. She knew what was between the lines of Alec's question. "If you're asking me if I think your surviving female victim is your suspect, I honestly don't know. It's a possibility but my report is just the initial step. You know that. It's up to the crime lab to determine your suspect. I just give you cause of death."

**U.C.L.A. Medical Center - Intensive Care Unit **

Eve nervously paced in front of Katie's I.C.U. room. Dr. Lowentritt was finishing his exam before he made the decision whether or not to take Katie back into surgery. She was praying he would have good news. God knew they had enough bad news already. Eve wasn't sure how much more they could take. Glancing up at the clock hanging above the nurse's station, Eve sighed heavily. They were out of time. The clock hands edged closer and closer to noon. The next few minutes were going to be critical. The sound of the door opening stopped Eve's pacing. He looked grim as he gently closed the door to Katie's room. He studied Eve for a moment. Finally a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Eve sagged in relief as he came to stand beside her.

"She's not out of the woods by any stretch of the imagination." Dr. Lowentritt began. "But the good news is, she's showing signs of improvement. Her lung is draining more than it was a few hours ago and her blood pressure has stabilized. Right now the plan is to keep her sedated and see how she does. If she continues to show improvement, we'll start bringing her out of the coma."

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Eve felt a flicker of hope. This was the news she'd been praying for. Katie wasn't completely out of danger but there was improvement. That was more than she allowed herself to ask for. "How much longer do you think she'll be in I.C.U.?"

The doctor shrugged slightly as he adjusted his stethoscope around his neck. "If all goes well, we can move her to a regular room in a couple of days."

Eve nodded in understanding as she looked from the doctor to Katie's room. A nurse was still in the room changing Katie's bandages. The woman moved with careful efficiency. Once again Eve was impressed by the level of care Katie was receiving. She couldn't ask for a better team to care for her friend. She owed them a debt she would never be able to repay.

Dr. Lowentritt smiled to Eve as he grabbed another clipboard. He stepped around her and made his way into another room. She watched for a moment before returning to the waiting room. She was surprised to see Randy sitting in the chair closest to the door. He looked up as she approached. Even from this distance he looked like hell. Dark circles ringed his eyes and he needed a shave. Wearily, he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Is it time for another shift change?" Eve asked as she sat in the chair next to him.

Randy shook his head slightly as he looked at her. Eve looked as tired as he felt. Which was a statement. He felt as if he could crawl into a dark hole and sleep for a thousand years. He sighed heavily at the thought of sleep. Other than a few hours here and there, he'd barely gotten any sack time. He'd been running on empty for too long now. But never once had he complained. His lack of sleep was nothing compared to the hell Katie was going through.

"I brought lunch." Randy's voice was husky with exhaustion.

He handed her a white bag from the sandwich shop near the hotel. He knew it wasn't much but it had to be better than the energy bars she'd been living on. Eve smiled as she opened the bag to peek inside. Turkey on wheat. Her favorite. She smiled in thanks as she pulled the sandwich from the bag.

"Did you eat yet?" Eve asked softly. She didn't need him to answer. She knew he wasn't eating at all. She could tell by the way his face was even more gaunt than usual. His cheeks appeared sunken, making his rugged features even more evident. Eve tore the sandwich in half and silently handed it to him. He shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

"You're not doing her any favors by starving to death."

With a rueful smile, Randy accepted her offering. He bit into it without really tasting it. He forced himself to chew and swallow. It took all of his willpower but finally he consumed the small portion. With a heavy sigh he looked at her.

"What did the doctor have to say?" Randy asked.

"She's doing better. He said her lung is draining and her blood pressure is stable. If she continues improving he'll be able to move her to a room."

Randy's eyes closed for a brief moment. Eve knew he was incredibly relieved by the information. It was what he'd been praying for. It's what they'd all wanted to hear. But to Randy, it was especially important. He was on borrowed time and he knew he'd have to go back to work much sooner than he wanted to. But Vince drove a hard bargain. He allowed Randy a few days to remain in L.A. But once Katie was stable, he'd have to pack his bags. The thought turned his small meal into cement. The idea of having to leave Katie made him ill. He wanted to stay with her through each step of recovery. He wanted to make sure nothing else happened. Not that he had any reason to believe she was still in danger. But he didn't trust anyone to protect her like he could. As long as he was with her, nothing bad could happen.

Eve sighed as she twisted the cap off a bottle of water. She took a long drink and replaced the cap. She stole a glance at Randy before forcing her gaze to the carpet. The silence between them was uneasy. Not that she had any reason to fear Randy; she just wasn't sure what to say. Truth be told, Eve was worried about him. She had no idea how he was holding it together. He looked as edgy as she felt. But underneath that edge was a feeling of vulnerability. It was something neither of them was accustomed to. Randy didn't like showing that he was vulnerable but he was too exhausted to hide it any longer. Every ounce of his energy was being spent on Katie. She wasn't sure how much longer either of them would be able to continue on this path.

Randy shifted slightly and ran a hand over his face again. He scrubbed at his eyes as if the motion would bring him a moment of clarity.

Without looking at Eve he spoke, "I've been thinking about what's going to happen when she's ready to come home."

Eve nodded in understanding. She, too, had been thinking about what would happen when that time finally came. She couldn't let herself think of anything else. The power of positive thinking was amazing.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

Randy shrugged a broad shoulder as he lightly rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. His immediate gut reaction was to tell Katie she was coming to St. Louis with him, no questions asked. He wanted her where she would be safe. His mansion outside of St. Louis was as impenetrable as a fortress. It would take an entire army to enter the place. Katie would be safe and sound. But in reality, he knew that wasn't going to work. Katie wouldn't do well in the late Missouri summer. She didn't know anybody and she wouldn't have anyone to support her. Right now what she needed most was somewhere comfortable and familiar. She needed to be some place she felt safe. Some place filled with happy memories. The only place he could think of was just a few miles away.

"You've sacrificed so much for Katie already. You know she appreciates every single thing you've done for her." Randy said softly.

He couldn't force himself to meet Eve's gaze. It was hard enough to ask this of her without seeing the sympathy reflected in her emerald green eyes. "But when she's ready to come home, she's going to need somewhere to go."

Eve made a small sound of agreement. She had a pretty good idea of where Randy was going with this but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt him.

"I thought about bringing her back to Missouri with me." Randy paused a moment to gauge Eve's reaction. They both knew the suggestion was not going to go over well. Katie had refused several times before to visit Randy at home. She was trying desperately to hold onto the illusion that she didn't have feelings for him. More than once he'd been tempted to call her bluff. But the time had never been right. Looking back over the last few months, he realized how many chances he let slip by. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Eve shook her head slowly as she looked at Randy. She could tell how much this conversation was costing him. He, of all people, hated asking anyone for help. He lived every day of his life under the theory that if he couldn't do it himself, he didn't need it. This was one of the few times he'd been able to set aside his pride and ask for something. But it wasn't like he was asking for himself. He was asking for Katie and that made all the difference.

"I think she'd rather stay here." Eve finally said. She heard the sharp exhale as Randy finally looked at her.

He forced a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "You'd let her stay with you?"

Eve rolled her eyes as she shook her head. God, sometimes Randy could be so dense. Didn't he realize she was trying to save him the trouble of actually asking? She was more than willing to offer Katie a place to stay. The chances of her going all the way back to Texas were not that good. With the amount of pain she'd be in, that kind of a journey was unthinkable. At least for a few weeks. Once she'd had time to heal, she could decide if she wanted to go back to her home state.

"Katie can stay with me for as long as she wants." It was the least she could do for her friend. Giving her a place to recuperate was something they would all benefit from. Katie would have a place to stay and Randy wouldn't have to worry about her being all alone in a strange place. More than once Katie had visited Eve at her beach house. She'd often commented how soothing the ocean was. It was the only place she'd truly been comfortable. Considering the recovery she was facing, that was going to be very important.

"You don't have to do this." Randy said softly. He meant it. He would figure out something else if Eve decided she couldn't do it. But he knew how much Katie loved California and Eve's beach house.

Eve made a soft tsking noise in the back of her throat. She gently covered Randy's hand with hers. "I know I don't have to. I want to."

For the first time since the entire ordeal began, Randy's smile was heartfelt. He knew he'd be able to count on Eve. He always had. She was a loving woman that would go to the end of the world for her friend. That's the kind of person she was. She gave 110% of herself to everything she did. She was an all or nothing kind of girl. That was definitely something they had in common.

"Don't worry, Randy. I'll tell her it was my idea."

Randy's head dropped slightly as a blush crept into his cheeks. Sometimes Eve was wise beyond her years. They both knew if Katie found out he was behind this, she would absolutely refuse Eve's offer. For some reason she was hell bent on proving she could take care of herself. But just this once, she was going to have to let someone take care of her. It was something she was going to have to get used to. She really didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Thank you." Randy's words were whisper soft.

Eve patted his hand gently as she stood. "After what she's been through, it's the least I can do." She crossed the room and tossed the remains of their shared lunch into the trash. After a long moment of studying the watercolor picture hanging on the wall, she finally turned to look at him.

"You're not sleeping are you?" Eve shook her head as a guilty flush stole into Randy's face.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. Leaning down, she took his hands and gently tugged.

"Come on, Orton, you're going back to the hotel." Randy opened his mouth to protest as he came to his feet. Eve shook her head and took a step back.

"Save it, buster. I don't want any arguments. Do yourself a favor and grab a couple hours of sack time. I don't want to see you back here before it's officially your turn."

Randy's lips lifted in a slight smile. He ruffled her hair affectionately. He couldn't argue with her when she had that stubborn look on her face.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go back to the hotel but I want you to call if anything happens."

Eve leaned against Randy and hugged him. The small contact made her feel better. For just a moment she felt connected to another person. For a moment she wasn't alone. She had someone to lean on. With a sad shake of her head, Eve watched Randy walk out of the waiting room.

Once again she was impressed by the depth of emotion she'd been witness to. Randy Orton was a hard man; a man that didn't display a great deal of emotion. Men like Randy were a rare breed. They were strong and loyal to a fault. They fought valiantly to protect what was theirs. But over the last 24 hours she'd witnessed another side of him that she never knew existed. The caring, loving side of Randy was nothing short of a miracle. The concern he showed for Katie touched Eve in ways she hadn't thought possible. Her friend was a lucky woman. Eve was just so thankful that Katie was alive and would soon find out for herself just how lucky she was.

****A/N - Well, here you have it! Another installment of what I hope is going to be an incredible, unforgettable story. Please remember to be kind and review****


	6. No Rest for the Wicked

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

The next twenty four hours passed with relatively little fanfare. Dr. Lowentritt was quite pleased with Katie's improvement. Shortly after 10 A.M. on the third day he signed the orders for Katie to be brought out of sedation. The four hours since then had been a trial of patience. Randy nervously paced the waiting room as he waited for the nurses to allow families in. Visiting hours were scheduled to begin in less than ten minutes. Nervous excitement flowed through him as he paced from one end of the waiting room to the other. The early reports from Dr. Lowentritt were promising. Katie was awake and responding to commands. Her condition was more stable than it had been earlier in the day. All signs were pointing to a continued recovery. He was more than a little anxious to see for himself just how much improvement there was. Not that he doubted the good doctor's word. He just wanted to see it for himself.

Just when Randy thought his nerves would snap, the doors to I.C.U. swung open. The nurse smiled as she stepped to the side and allowed the single file of visitors to enter. Randy forced himself to calmly walk through the double doors. Once he passed the nurses' station, he made a beeline to Katie's room. He peeked through the glass. The sight of Katie propped up in bed made his breath catch in his chest. She still looked incredibly fragile and pale. But she was awake. A smile touched his lips as he opened the door. He stood in the doorway for a moment as he studied her. Her dark hair had been brushed recently. It fell in soft waves around her slender shoulders. Her wide, grey eyes were watchful as she looked at him.

"It's about time you woke up." Randy said as he stepped into the room. He moved to the bedside and looked down at her. She looked as if she'd been through the fires of hell and lived to tell about it. But to Randy, she never looked more beautiful.

He reached over the bed rail and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. She made a small sound but didn't try to move away. Lacing his fingers through hers, he squeezed gently.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he leaned against the rail. He studied her with sharply focused eyes. His gaze move over her, taking in every detail. Her skin still held a sickly pale cast but she didn't have the yellow tinge he expected. That small detail made him feel infinitely better.

"Tired." Katie said as she leaned back against the pillows.

Randy nodded as he tucked the white sheet around her. He made a soft noise under his breath, "That's expected, doll. You have a lot of sleep to catch up on."

Katie sighed softly as she looked at him. Part of her was surprised to see Randy's worried face leaning over her. She hadn't let herself believe that he'd been honest about his feelings for her. She told herself time and time again that Randy was not the kind of man she wanted to get involved with. He had a dangerous air that made all of her protective instincts flare to life. The other part of her was unspeakably relieved that he was there. Other than Eve, Randy was the only person she felt a connection to. As much as she tried to deny it, his friendship meant the world to her. He'd been beside her just as Eve had. Never once had he let his opinion of her situation influence how he treated her. He always treated her with care and respect. He'd always treated her like a lady. Which was more than she could say about Mike.

A worried frown creased her brow as once again she thought of Mike. In the last few hours that she'd been floating in and out of consciousness, she'd tried to figure out exactly what happened in that room. She remembered being in the hotel room and that was where it all started to dissolve into a sort of haziness. No matter how hard she tried to sift through the bits and pieces, she couldn't put her finger on anything solid. With a deep sigh, she looked at Randy.

"Where's Mike?" Although nobody had said anything to her, she had a feeling that Mike was in a world of trouble. She had come to the conclusion that Mike must have been involved in whatever happened that night. Why else would he not have come to see her?

Randy's lips thinned into a tight line as he looked at Katie. He knew this would happen eventually. But, damn, he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He'd hoped they would have a little time without that black cloud hanging overhead. "That's nothing for you to worry about."

Katie sighed at the evasive answer. She hadn't really expected a straight answer but it was still disappointing that Randy was not more forthcoming with information. Whenever it came to Mike, Randy practically turned into a brick wall. Only a minimal amount of information would be made available. Sometimes she resented the way he tried to shelter her. Other times, like these, she was very glad he was so protective. As long as she had Randy to do her worrying for her, life would be a little bit easier.

Leaning back against the stiff white pillows, Katie studied Randy's face. He looked as tired as she felt. His eyes were dull and he sported a few days' worth of stubble. His shirt was more than a little wrinkled. No matter how he looked, he was a most welcome sight.

"Dr. Lowentritt says you're doing much better now. If you keep this up, he wants to move you to a regular room. How does that sound?"

Katie shrugged slightly in answer. She long as she had a safe place to lay her head, she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Come on, doll, that's great news. Once we get you moved you'll be able to sleep more than two hours without somebody coming to poke you." Randy's lopsided grin was hard to resist. The corner of Katie's mouth lifted in a half smile.

Randy felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. The slight tilt to Katie's lips was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in days. He knew how lucky he was that she was awake long enough to give him that small token.

"How long will I be here?" Katie asked the question that had been on her mind since she'd woken up a few hours earlier.

Randy sighed heavily as he looked down at her. He didn't miss the slightly disappointed look in her eyes. God, what he wouldn't give to make her feel better. Instead he tapped the back of her hand with a finger.

"As long as it takes, kiddo. We're not in a hurry. You're going to stay here as long as it takes."

Randy knew that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. However, it was the only answer he had. The last thing he wanted was for her to experience a set back. As much as it pained both of them, she was in the best place possible. The care she was receiving was unparalleled. He hoped that when she was able to come home, it would be a smooth transition.

Katie nodded once in understanding. The idea of spending more time in the sterile white room was unappealing as could be. Yet she knew Randy was right. She would do herself more harm than good by rushing into things. Sighing heavily, Katie's gaze shifted to the ceiling. She studied the lines of the drop ceiling. With her eyes she traced their rectangular shape. Exhaustion was etched into every line on her face. And it was getting harder to keep her eyes open. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she gave into her body's demand for sleep.

Realizing Katie was getting tired, Randy straightened slightly. He smoothed a lock of hair away from her face. "Is there anything you want me to bring you?"

Katie shook her head slightly. It took all of her strength to shift her gaze back to Randy. He'd already done so much for her. She felt as if she couldn't ask him for anything. She didn't deserve it.

"Are you sure?" Randy arched a brow as he studied her. He knew by the way her eyes continued to flutter that she was fading fast. With a rueful smile, he tugged the blankets up to her chin.

"If you change your mind, let Eve know."

Katie nodded in agreement.

Before he could stop himself, he leaned over the rail and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. He half expected her to pull away but she stayed exactly where she was. Her grey eyes struggled to stay open.

"Give it up, kid. Looks like you've got a round trip ticket to Dreamland." Randy's soft laughter was an unexpected balm. It moved over her whisper soft, making her feel oddly relaxed. He gave her fingers a quick squeeze. "Sleep tight, babe. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Katie nodded once in response. She hated that he had to leave. For the little while he'd been with her, she'd felt something. If she didn't know any better she'd say she felt peace. But that couldn't be it. There was no such thing as peace. Not any more. Her life was too full of chaos to be peaceful. When it all came down to brass tacks, she had no one else to blame. She made the choice to let things go as far as they had. She'd been the one that allowed herself to be sucked into that vicious cycle. Nobody else could take the blame. As Katie drifted to sleep, that was the thought that stayed with her. She was in a unforgiving hell and it was all her fault.

Less than an hour passed before Katie was deeply asleep. Her subconscious mind, however, was busy trying to process the bits of information flooding her during the short hours she'd been awake. It was little wonder that before Katie knew it, she was firmly entrenched in another nightmare.

_The screen door slammed closed behind her as Katie entered the silent apartment. It was barely three thirty in the afternoon but the interior was as dark as midnight. She walked into the dingy kitchen and set her school books down on the scarred Formica table. With a sigh she looked around the small room. The floral patterned wallpaper peeled from the wall and the once white trim was a dingy gray color. Everything around her had seen better days and all of it was hand me downs. The table and three mismatched chairs had been salvaged from a condemned building a few blocks down. The chipped white plates had come from one of the old ladies in the building. It wasn't it much but it was all they had. And Katie hated every single bit of it. _

_Forcing her thoughts away from her miserable surroundings, she pulled her apron off the table and tugged it on. With a sigh she opened up the avocado green refrigerator. A heavy exhale was the only comment on the dinner selection; ground beef. Again. Four the fourth night in a row. A small carrot and half a green bell pepper were the only seasonings left. Slamming the refrigerator door, Katie set the package on the counter. She reached for the only sharp knife in the drawer. God, if Avery didn't go to the grocery store, they were going to starve to death. That would be a shame because she really wanted to live to see next week. A girl only turned 15 once in a lifetime. _

_Biting back an angry curse, she pulled down a clean plate and set to work chopping the vegetables. To keep her mind occupied, she started silently reviewing her notes for her history test. A smile touched her lips as she thought about school. It was incredible that the small brick building had become her only real refuge. For just a few hours she could pretend to be like every other Sophomore. For eight glorious hours Avery didn't exist, their rat hole apartment was a million miles away and best of all, she didn't have to deal with Avery's boyfriend and his sticky fingers. _

_A shudder racked her small frame as she thought about the jerk du jour. This one was named Riley and he was an unemployed oilfield worker. If Avery's story was to be believed they'd met while she was working the late shift at the Double Eagle Bar and Grill. Lately, that was where she met all of her Prince Charmings. And damn, this one was a real prince. All he did was drink what was left of his unemployment check. Avery made it way too easy for him. She made sure that Riley never ran out of liquid courage. _

_As if thinking his name had woken the beast, Riley stepped into the kitchen. He leaned against the door jam, staring at Katie with bloodshot eyes. Katie's skin crawled as she fought the urge to ask him what the hell his problem was. The last thing she wanted to do was start another argument with him. She just didn't have the strength today. Pretending to ignore him, Katie reached for the bell pepper._

"_Where's Avery?" Riley's voice was still rough with sleep. He sleepily rubbed a hand over his eyes as he schlepped across the kitchen. With a yank he opened the fridge and reached inside for the first beer of the afternoon. _

_Katie shrugged as she grabbed the skillet from the drainboard and put it on the burner. She cranked the gas on without looking.  
_

_Riley closed the fridge and leaned against it with his shoulder. He studied her with leering brown eyes as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Taking a long pull off the beer, he leaned forward. _

_Katie froze a moment before his hand actually made contact with her hair. She forced herself to take a deep breath. Her grip tightened on the knife as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face._

"_You sure are pretty, Katie girl." He took a shuffling step closer. "Hell, you're even prettier than Avery. I bet all the boys are dying to kiss you." _

_The knife scraped against the plate. The sound was unbearably loud in the otherwise silent room. Forcing a calming breath, Katie chopped the last strip of pepper. _

"_What do ya say, darlin', want ol' Riley to show you how to kiss?" _

_Katie gagged on the sour breath moving over her face. Riley moved closer, blocking her retreat with his much larger body. His gritty finger reached out to touch her cheek. Katie jerked her head away from the offending finger. _

"_Cut it out, Riley." _

_He made a soft sound under his breath. "Come on, baby. What you acting all shy for? I know you've been making out with that Jennings boy."_

_Katie froze as Riley's huge palm cupped the curve of her ass. He squeezed, his fingers biting into her flesh through her jeans. A wave of nausea washed over her. _

"_Why don't you let a man show you how it's done?" Riley whispered as he wrapped his hand around her upper arm and jerked her against his body. _

_Out of instinct, Katie brought her hand up to push him away. His eyes widened as he looked down at the knife pointing at his belly. Offering a silent prayer of thanks, Katie pressed the knife against him. _

"_Take your hands off me." When Riley hesitated Katie applied a slight pressure to the knife. His eyes widened even more at the sharp sting. _

"_I said take your damn hands off me." Katie ground out through clenched teeth. _

_Abruptly Riley released his bruising grip on her and took a step back. His hands come up in a gesture of surrender but his eyes never left hers. _

"_Jesus, Katie, don't go all psycho on me. I get enough of that shit from Avery."_

_Katie gripped the knife tighter as she backed out of Riley's reach. "Touch me again and you'll regret it."_

"_Regret what?" Avery asked as she stepped into the dimly lit kitchen. _

_Katie sagged in relief as Avery sat a bag of groceries on the table. Curiosity was written all over her face as she turned to Riley._

"_Who will regret what?" Avery asked through thinned lips. _

"_I told Katie she better not come home late again or she'll regret it." Riley lied._

_Avery turned a disapproving glare at Katie. "You heard what Riley said. Don't do it again."_

_Katie hung her head in defeat. It didn't matter what happened, Avery always took Riley's side. Her precious boyfriend could never do anything wrong. With a smirk Riley reached for Avery and pulled her against him. His eyes were still locked on Katie as he leaned down and captured Avery's heavily painted lips in a kiss. The wave of nausea returned and Katie turned back to making dinner. She found it rather easy to ignore the sloppy sounds __emanating __from the other side of the room. Ignoring the smooch fest, she concentrated on putting dinner on the table. _

_Katie barely picked at her dinner. She wanted to escape to the silence of her bedroom. Tomorrow was a big history exam and she needed the extra time to study. Once Avery pushed her plate away, Katie rose and quickly cleared the dishes. After tidying the kitchen, Katie went to her bedroom. Flipping on the little lamp on her desk, she pulled out her American History book and flipped it open to Chapter 25; The Civil War. Forcing all other thoughts from her mind, Katie began reading the chapter. _

_By the time Lee surrendered at __the __Appomattox C__ourthouse, the apartment was silent. She heaved a sigh of relief. This was her favorite time of the evening. The few hours of peace she had were worth their weight in gold. A smile touched her lips as she closed the book. History was her favorite subject. There was so much she wanted to learn about the amazing country she lived in. No matter how much material they covered in class, she was hungry for more. She was like a sponge, soaking up as much information as she could. Now math was a horse of a different color. Math was more of a challenge but still tried to do her very best. She worked as hard as she could and was proud of the grade she had. _

_Picking up her stubby pencil, she opened her notebook. She studied the problem Ms. Murphy had sent her home with. She'd been unable to figure out the problem in class and Ms. Murphy told her to take it home and see if she could figure out it. Chewing lightly on what remained of her eraser, Katie studied the numbers. They didn't quite make sense. With a frustrated sigh, Katie set the eraser on the page and began to erase numbers one at a time. By the time she finished erasing all but the problem itself Katie found it harder to ignore the sounds coming through the paper thin walls. _

_Katie gagged as the sounds of sex invaded her sanctuary. Scraping a hand over her face she prayed that the noise would quickly end. But if the sounds coming through the wall were any indication, it was going to be a long night indeed. God, the thought of what they were doing just a few feet away made her stomach roll. Tossing her pencil aside, she heaved a heavy sigh. The day when she didn't have to deal with this crap wasn't coming fast enough. With a glance at the door, Katie got up from her chair. She crossed the room and pulled the chain for the closet light. Kneeling on the drab gray carpet, Katie tugged aside a heavy box. Glancing over her shoulder, Katie reached for the tattered edge of the carpet. With very little effort, the __carpet peeled away from the wood floor underneath. A small smile touched her lips as she picked up the worn brown envelope. Withdrawing the greenbacks, she sat back on her heels and fanned the bills. It was amazing how much money she'd been able to stash away just by doing errands for old Mrs. Whatley on the third floor. The gray haired lady was a few days past the age of 80 and relied on Katie to do the small things that she no longer could. Best of all, Mrs. Whatley believed in a fair day's wage for a fair day's work. In just a few more months she'd finally have enough cash stashed away. And when that day came, she was going to buy a one way ticket out of this hell hole and never look back. _


	7. Dirty Little Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it breaks my heart to admit it, I do not own anyone or anything connected to Vince McMahon and his awesomeness. I can only claim property rights of OC.**

Early afternoon sunshine filtered in through the open blinds. Less than an hour ago Katie had been moved out of I.C.U. From her room on the fourth floor she had an incredible view of the afternoon sky. Fluffy clouds drifted across a pristine blue sky. Every once in a while a bird would fly past. As Katie stared out of the window, she tried to fight back another flicker of unease. The reason behind her apprehension was impossible to figure out. From the moment they'd wheeled her out of I.C.U. a knot had lodged in her chest. She blamed it on fatigue. Spending several days waking up practically every hour on the hour had a way of keeping a body from resting. Now that she was finally out of the tiny cubicle, she hoped the feeling would quickly dissipate.

With a sigh, Katie settled back against the snow white pillows. Randy and Eve had been curiously absent today. Usually by now she'd seen the pair of them at least once. As the hour edged toward 3 o'clock, Katie couldn't help but wonder where they were. She tried not to feel abandoned. Heaven knows Randy and Eve had already done more than they should have. Their vigil had been unending since the moment she'd arrived at the hospital. Not a single visiting hour had passed without one of them being at her side. They brought her endless comfort during her few hours of wakefulness. God, she had no idea how she'd ever begin to repay them.

Frowning slightly, Katie turned toward the door as it opened. A flash of disappointment flickered through her as she realized it wasn't Randy or Eve. A young nurse, probably no older than twenty, stepped into the room. Balanced between her elegant hands was a small basket of pink and white flowers. The nurse moved to stand beside the bed and set the flowers on the nightstand. She pulled the crisp white card from the dark foliage and handed it to Katie with a smile.

"I bet these will perk you up." she said. Katie looked the nurse over with watchful eyes. The young blonde's sea green eyes showed nothing but honest concern. Katie studied her for a long moment, taking in her blonde hair that was neatly pinned back from her face. Katie's eyes moved over the heart shaped face and down her lavender colored scrubs. The name tag read Tabitha C. At least she had a name to put with the face.

"Thank you." Katie murmured as she took the card from Tabitha. She looked at the front of the envelope. She expected to find the name of the flower shop; however the card was blank except for her name scrawled across the creamy card stock. A smile tugged at her lips as she recognized the handwriting. Only one person she knew had the heavy handed scrawl she was looking at. Flipping the envelope over, she tugged out the card.

_My favorite girl,_

_I saw these and thought of you. I hope they make you feel better. _

_XOXO,_

_Randy_

Katie felt a blush staining her cheeks as she read over the card again. Leave it to Randy to do something so thoughtful. As much as she hated to admit it, his small gesture made her feel infinitely better. Tucking the card back into the envelope, she held it out to Tabitha. She turned and placed it back in the flowers.

"From your smile I take it they're from someone special?" Tabitha asked as she dropped the bed rail.

Katie looked at the other woman and nodded. "He thinks he's special."

Tabitha flashed a smile that displayed a charming little dimple in her left cheek. "Any man that knows how to send flowers is a keeper."

Katie made a soft sound under her breath as Tabitha picked up her hand and checked her I.V. She brushed her thumb over the mountain of tape crisscrossing the back of her hand. After she set her hand against the blanket, she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and plugged it into her ears.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." Tabitha instructed softly as she placed the bulb against her side. After a long moment, Tabitha nodded and pulled the stethoscope from her ears.

"Your lungs sound better." Tabitha commented as she reached for the blood pressure cuff hanging on the wall mount. With an efficient movement she attached the cuff to Katie's arm. She waited while the machine worked it's magic. Quickly she checked the display and pressed a button to record the readings.

"How do you feel?" Tabitha asked as she pulled her pen light out of her pocket and shone it in Katie's eyes.

"I hurt all over but I think it's better." Katie murmured as Tabitha took a step back and looked at her.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" Tabitha asked as she carefully pulled aside the blankets and reached for the edge of her hospital gown. Slowly she pulled back the thin cotton and exposed Katie's side. Thick white gauze covered the area where her chest tube had been placed. The gauze was as pristine as it had been when it had been placed before the big move. That was a good sign.

Katie shook her head as Tabitha modestly covered her and tugged the blankets back into place. The last thing she wanted was something that was going to make the hazy fog return. Today was really the first time she was able to think clearly. She didn't want to lose that feeling.

Tabitha made a soft sound as she gently patted Katie's arm. "Don't wait until the pain is too bad to ask for something."

Katie nodded at the gentle reminder. She knew Tabitha was just being concerned for her. It was more than merely doing her job. Katie got the impression that Tabitha really cared for her patients. She honestly wanted to make people feel better. Forcing a smile, Katie settled back against the pillows.

"It's such a shame you're still here." Tabitha murmured as she looked Katie over from head to toe.

Katie arched a brow in silent question as she returned Tabitha's steady gaze.

"You know, with the funeral today, I know you really don't want to be here." A look of compassion crossed Tabitha's face as she looked at Katie.

Confused, Katie stared at Tabitha. "What funeral?"

"What's his name? Mark? No, Mike?" Tabitha's eyes widened as she realized she'd probably said too much.

Katie's confusion gave way to shock as she stared at Tabitha. Her heart began to pound against her ribs as the panic returned full force. She couldn't be serious. Sure, Mike hadn't been to see her but that wasn't really surprising. After one of their fights, it could take Mike days before he decided to show his face again. It was just like all the other times he'd gotten spooked and run off.

"What do you mean Mike's dead?" Katie felt a laugh bubbling up from deep inside. This couldn't be happening! Hysteria was quickly taking root. How could Mike possibly be dead? None of it made a bit of sense.

"Please tell me you knew." Tabitha whispered as she stepped back. Her gaze stayed locked on Katie's suddenly ashen face.

Katie could only shake her head. She swallowed hard as she tried to find her voice. This had to be another nightmare. No way in hell could this be real. "I'm so sorry. We thought you knew."

"How?" Katie crocked. She licked her suddenly parched lips and forced herself to look at Tabitha.

"I think I've already said too much." Tabitha murmured as she tried to back out of Katie's reach.

For as weak as she was, Katie was surprisingly agile. Her fingers locked around Tabitha's wrist. "Please, you've got to tell me."

Tabitha squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head. "I shouldn't."

Katie fought the tears that burned her eyes. "You're the only one that can. Please?"

Tabitha couldn't resist the urgency she heard in Katie's voice. Forcing her eyes open, she looked at Katie. "He was killed during your attack."

Stunned, Katie flopped back against the pillows. God, she never allowed herself to believe something had happened to Mike. She'd fooled herself into believing Mike had finally been arrested and that was why he hadn't come to visit. She'd never allowed herself to believe that something much more sinister had been at play.

"Who did it?" Katie forced the words through painfully dry lips.

Tabitha shrugged a slender shoulder. "The police are still looking for them."

A long moment passed as Tabitha silently studied her. "Katie, I'm so sorry. I honestly thought you knew."

Katie weakly waved a hand in dismissal. The last thing she needed was to listen to someone else trying to placate her. The damage had already been done.

"I'm going to speak with the charge nurse and let her know what happened. We'll page Dr. Devis to check on you."

Katie nodded as she turned her face back toward the window. The blue sky beyond seemed to be mocking her. After what seemed like an eternity, Tabitha turned on her heel and left the room. Once the door closed behind her, Katie forced herself to take a deep breath. God, how stupid she'd been to trust someone. Randy and Eve had lied to her. More than once. Every time Mike's name was brought up, they artfully dodged her question and changed the subject. Now she knew why. They were hiding a vital piece of information that they decided amongst themselves that she didn't need to know. How generous of them. Anger combined with frustration. How she hated being confined to the bed. She wanted to run as far away as she could. But the yards of plastic tubing and wires kept her virtually trapped. She was just as much of a prisoner here as she'd been before. The only difference now was Mike was dead.

**_Forest Lawn Cemetery_**

Dappled sunlight streamed through the canopy of trees as the last of the mourners gathered in a semi-circle. Reverend Gilland waited a few moments longer before opening his leather bound Bible and looked at the gathered crowd. More than three hundred people had swarmed the cemetery in time to see the processional arrive. Most of them had tried to crowd around the small grave site before police ushered them away. Now the group on onlookers had dwindled to about half of its initial size. It was such a shame that the paparazzi were unwilling to let him conduct the service in peace. Shrugging of the feeling of entirely too many eyes burning into his back, the good reverend addressed the gathered crowd.

"Dear friends, this is the saddest of days. We are committing the body of our beloved Michael to the ground. It is said that the brightest stars burn quickly. That was the case for Mike. He was taken from us well before we were ready to say good-bye. It is our only comfort that he has gone unto Heaven and a greater reward. We will miss him terribly for the remainder of our days. He leaves behind a legacy of love and caring that we must do our best to continue. I turn your attention now to the Psalm 103."

As the man prayed for Mike's soul to find peace, a shadow moved through the back of the crowd. Dressed in black, the figure blended in with the others. No one would even guess that there was something unknown lurking in their midsts. Not a single glance was thrown in the direction where the shadow blended into the crowd of people. From this point, the gunmetal gray casket was clearly visible. The white roses adorning the top did little to soften the reality of what it was. It was the means to an end. For so long things had been spiraling out of control. Too much had been left unsaid. But now, as Mike was being sent to his great reward, things were finally even. Mike was exactly where he deserved to be. What remained of the festering black hole of a man lay in eternal darkness. Considering what he had done to an innocent soul it was only fair. The only good thing that came out of the horrible tragedy was Mike wasn't able to cause unbearable pain any more.

The shadow remained slightly apart from the group of mourners and stepped into the bright sunlight. As strong as the desire to walk away was, it was an impossibility. Only when the last shovelful of dirt was tossed into the six foot pit would it be possible. That was just fine. What was another hour in the grand scheme of things? After all, the wait had been this long. In just a little while the plan would be complete. The bastard was dead and on his way to an eternity of rightfully rotting in hell.

*****A/N – Things are about to get very interesting! Don't forget to review!*****


End file.
